Si vous êtes prêt
by taotie
Summary: III Advienne que pourra: ce qui doit arriver arrivera et nous y ferons face à ce moment là[reprise trad Gaeriel Palpatine trad Cybèle, SSHP]
1. III La fin et ses moyens

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de l'exquise **Cybèle**, moi je **traduis** seulement (et uniquement la fin)…

Note de la traductrice : Ceci est la **suite d'une traduction** déjà largement entamée par la talentueuse **Gaeriel Palpatine**. Si vous êtes arrivés ici par hasard, **je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire le début** en premier. Le lien est dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez également le lien vers l'histoire originale de Cybèle, ainsi que vers les autres fics qu'elle a écrites.

Voilà, la suite de la traduction de cette merveilleuse histoire peut continuer. Je me sens affreusement toute petite…

**oOoOoOo**

**Si vous êtes prêt – III. Advienne que pourra**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 16 : La fin et ses moyens

**oOoOoOo**

Les explosions ébranlèrent les vitres de la Bibliothèque.

Je ne me demande pas ce que c'est, ni ne me demande d'où les bruits proviennent. Je délivre avec diplomatie les informations que j'ai recueillies, sachant pertinemment que Draco ne m'a raconté que la moitié de ce qu'il savait, ce qui était, de l'autre côté, la moitié de ce qu'il y avait à savoir. L'Ordre savait que _quelque chose_ arriverait. Ils pouvaient en déduire que cela arriverait plutôt un week-end quand la plus grande terreur pouvait être infligée. Un week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

McGonagall a choisi de ne pas garder les élèves à l'école. Dumbledore aurait fait la même chose.

Des fous, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Je ferme le livre que j'ai parcouru et quitte la bibliothèque, marchant vers le Grand Hall où je m'attends à trouver une foule terrifiée assemblée. De jeunes élèves qui voudront une explication. Je suis calme comme seul quelqu'un qui l'a déjà expérimenté peut l'être. Calme et ulcéré par la réalisation que ce n'est qu'un recommencement. La terreur. Lorsque c'était uniquement des Moldus mourant mystérieusement, on pouvait en déduire à une coïncidence. Quand la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissait en différents endroits, cela aurait pu être des adolescents s'amusant avec des sorts dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Ou peut être d'anciens Mangemorts tentant de revivre leur jeunesse. Les gens peuvent démentir logiquement tout ce qui menacerait d'interrompre leurs confortables existences. Mais quand les choses commencent à arriver près de chez soi, quand leurs enfants courent un risque, ils sont prompts à demander que quelque chose soit fait.

Cette attaque signifie que Voldemort n'a désormais plus envie d'attendre son tour. Avec la perte de Dumbledore, il s'imagine être le plus puissant sorcier en vie. Il n'y a plus de raisons pour lui d'attendre.

Il est temps.

Les voix paniquées d'enfants confus remplissent le hall, chacun spéculant sur le sort de leurs camarades plus âgés. Incliné sagement dans un coin se trouve Harry Potter. Je rencontre son regard. Je secoue la tête. Il fait glisser son regard avec espoir vers une foule réunie de Griffondor.

Ses amis ne sont pas parmi eux.

La voix de McGonagall recouvre le hall. « Vous irez tous dans vos Salles Communes et attendrez vos Directeurs de Maison. » Les préfets assez chanceux pour être de service ce jour-là prennent le relais. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir Draco parmi eux. Il passe devant moi rapidement, suivi par une file de premiers et seconds années aux yeux écarquillés.

Le hall se vide à une vitesse remarquable. Les enfants sont conciliants quand ils sont effrayés. Un phénomène dont j'ai pris avantage pendant des années. Ceci, cependant, n'est seulement vrai que pour des enfants qui n'ont pas passé leur vie entière dans la terreur. Ceux qui se sont tenus obstinément en retrait en attendant de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

« Severus, » la voix de McGonagall me sort de ma méditation. « Si vous pouviez s'il vous plaît rester et attendre que les autres rentrent. Je dois m'occuper du Ministère. »

Je relève la tête et acquiesce sèchement.

« Potter, » soupire-t-elle, comme si elle tentait de décider quoi faire de lui. « Aidez le, » dit elle, au final. « Les Aurors devraient être là avec la première vague rapidement. » Elle disparaît de la balustrade.

Il se tient silencieusement, fixant le sol devant lui. Je ne peux pas lui dire que ses amis iront bien. Je ne sais pas s'ils le seront. Et je ne souhaite pas vraiment imaginer comme cela l'affectera de les perdre. « Tu devras te débrouiller avec les hystériques, » dis-je, d'un ton assuré. « Envoie-les voir Pomfresh. La plupart des autres doivent aller dans leur Salle Commune. Ceux à qui il manque de la famille ou des amis proches doivent être dirigés vers la Grande Salle. »

Il me regarde. « Tu parles comme si tu avais déjà fais ça avant, » dit il calmement.

« Pas en tant que professeur. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je pourrais le deviner raisonnablement. Pas besoin d'être un génie en Potions pour savoir ce que quelques ingrédients instables peuvent faire quand ils sont forcés de synthétiser. » Je m'appuie contre le mur et regarde les portes.

« Tu—tu n'as jamais— » il devient silencieux. « Laisse tomber. »

Je tourne brusquement ma tête vers lui avec un sourcil haussé. Je suis irrité par sa question et encore plus irrité qu'il ne la pose pas. Effrayé par ma réponse, pas de doute. Ou soucieux de ne pas causer une autre rupture. Je devrais le laisser se questionner.

« Non, » dis-je âprement, bien que je ne puisse pas sur ma vie me figurer pourquoi je m'ennuie même à répondre. « Je ne l'ai jamais fait. » J'ai toujours préféré la subtilité au drame. Je regarde amèrement vers la porte.

« Merci, » dit il. Je ne regarde pas pour voir la gratitude dans son expression. C'est assez clair dans sa voix et pendant une seconde je le hais.

« Les voilà. »

Deux sorciers en uniforme gris pâle d'Auror maintiennent les portes ouvertes de chaque côté, laissant un flot d'élèves tremblant se déverser. Je me reprends pendant un instant avant de commencer le chant dont je me rappelle nous avoir été aboyé quelques années plus tôt. « Salles Communes. Restez calme. Si vous recherchez quelqu'un, allez dans la Grande Salle. » J'extrais un élève par ci par là qui semble sur le point de s'écrouler. Un des assistants de Pomfresh vient pour les escorter dehors.

Des visages sillonnés de larmes me lancent des regards, cherchant un réconfort. Je force mon expression en quelque chose de moins dédaigneux, mais je fais attention de ne regarder aucun d'eux dans les yeux, de façon à ne pas devenir la victime d'une attaque fortuite de larmes et de reniflements, de plus d'accrochages de robes, et (je frémis) d'étreintes.

Comme lui.

Si c'était n'importe quelle autre situation j'aurais pu être amusé à la vue de ses regards désespérés dans ma direction quand divers élèves semblèrent faire la queue uniquement pour être réconfortés par lui. Une pensée cynique, mais même une tragédie ne peut pas retarder les hormones galopantes adolescentes. C'est un fait bien connu, après tout, que le taux de natalité s'accroît après de grandes tragédies. Il n'y rien d'autre comme la mort et la destruction pour faire changer d'avis quelqu'un sur 'se réserver pour la bonne personne' et autres bêtises.

« Ginny ! » Appelle-t-il, se détachant de la prise d'une fillette de troisième année de Griffondor et marchant au travers de la foule pour rejoindre une Weasley au visage effrayamment rouge. Elle lance ses bras sur lui et pleure sur son épaule.

Cela me rappelle une scène similaire dont j'ai été témoin il y a une décennie. Il me vient à l'esprit que si le gamin était hétéro et assez fou pour tomber amoureux d'une toujours aussi fertile Weasley, son portrait de famille aurait une étrange ressemblance à celui de Potter senior. Je frémis à cette pensée.

Il se penche pour dire quelque chose. Elle secoue la tête. Son corps en entier s'affaisse comme si un poids énorme avait été posé sur ses épaules. Il tapote son dos pour la consoler et se détache, donnant quelques paroles d'encouragement et l'envoie dans la Grande Salle. Il répartit le reste des élèves comme s'il était dans un état second.

Quand la première vague se retire, il fait son chemin pour se tenir près de moi, gardant une distance raisonnable. « Il sont peut être encore interrogés. » dit il. Il est aussi pâle que s'il avait vu l'explosion lui-même. « Les Aurors… ils sont toujours en train d'interroger pas mal de gens. » Il est à bout de souffle avant d'arriver à la fin de sa phrase.

« Es tu certain que tu ne ferais pas mieux d'attendre dans la Grande Salle avec les autres ? »

Il secoue la tête fermement, les yeux fixés sur les portes. Nous prenons tous d'eux une bouffée d'air vivifiante quand elles se ré-ouvrent. Il se tient sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder les têtes dans la foule.

Je me retrouve à regarder aussi anxieusement que lui. Et prier silencieusement que le destin soit indulgent avec le gamin juste pour cette fois. Après tous ce qu'il a souffert, je ne suis pas certain qu'il continue à vivre passé la mort de ces deux détestables imbéciles. Quelque chose ressemblant à de la joie éclate à côté de moi à la vue d'une tête qui ne peut que _seulement_ appartenir à Weasley. Essayant de ne pas démentir la réalité de ne ressentir rien d'autre que de la nausée à cette vue, je me tourne pour le prévenir juste à temps pour le voir se jeter dans une étreinte avec un Poufsouffle de sixième année assez décharné. Aussi bref que cela soit, je peux difficilement manquer l'effleurement de lèvres contre sa joue. Il caresse le dos de l'autre garçon bizarrement et se recule. Il me jette un coup d'œil et ses joues se colorent d'un rouge coupable.

J'opine en direction de ses pitoyables meilleurs amis et grogne les instructions générales pour les élèves restant.

**oOoOoOo**

Je ne peux pas le blâmer de ne pas être venu dans mes quartiers ce soir. Les cœurs en état de choc ont besoin de se rassurer que ceux qui sont proches sont toujours vivants. Même si la preuve éminemment physique de cela se jette sur vous et pleure avec reconnaissance sur votre épaule.

Il est avec ses amis. L'autre deux tiers du trio de l'horreur. Il est avec eux et pas en train de réconforter des Pouffesouffles tremblants. Poufsouffles. Car après des évènements tragiques on veut être avec ceux que l'on aime.

Mais il n'est pas là.

Je ne peux pas le blâmer de ne pas être là. Pas plus que je peux le blâmer d'offrir une épaule à un garçon épris. C'est ridicule de ma part de m'attarder dessus, ou même de me laisser distraire par une pensée passagère sur ce qu'aurait pu être derrière cet innocent tapotement dans le dos ou le léger effleurement de lèvres qui parle de lui-même d'une intimité passée.

Je me frappe mentalement quand je réalise que je serre les dents vers une cheminée inoffensive. Je bois ce qui reste de mon whisky pur feu, espérant faire partir cette chose qui dévore mon estomac. Je me maudis ensuite une centaine de fois du bond excité que mon estomac fait au bruit de son entrée par cheminette.

Il avance de quelques pas et outrepassant l'option de s'agenouiller à mes pieds, il se jette sur mes genoux. Il s'étend dans un long soupir. « Des infos sur combien sont portés disparus ? »

« Le total non-officiel est de vingt trois, » je rapporte, forçant ma voix dans quelque chose de moins haïssable. Il est là, je me rappelle. Et je ne suis pas son gardien.

Enfin, je le suis. Mais…

« Ça va ? »

« Bien, » dis je, éclaircissant ma gorge. « Ne devrais-tu pas être avec tes amis ? »

« Ils dorment. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demande-t-il, se retournant pour qu'ainsi il puisse me voir proprement.

Je plisse mes lèvres et lui jette un regard noir. « Dois-tu vraiment le demander ? Trois de mes élèves sont peut être morts, Potter. Sans mentionner les vingt autres élèves assez malchanceux pour avoir appréciés un peu de liberté aujourd'hui. Tu me pardonneras si je ne suis pas enthousiaste. » Je vais pour croiser mes jambes en signe d'irritation, mais ses fesses les maintiennent au sol.

Il me fixe d'une façon qui me fait me demander si, en plus de la magie de l'homme, il n'a pas hérité de l'habilité de Dumbledore à lire mon esprit également. Je déplace mon regard vers la cheminée, me sentant incroyablement insensé et mesquin.

« Je sais, » dit il tristement. « Je suis désolé. » Il se détend contre mon torse, calant sa tête dans le creux de ma nuque. « J'ai pensé que tu serais fâché avec moi. » Il attrape et entortille entre ses doigts les cheveux derrière ma tête.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, » je maugrée. « Pour quelles raisons serai-je fâché avec toi ? » Je n'ai aucune raison. Est ce que la jalousie et la trahison ulcérant mon estomac pourraient le réaliser.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller t'allonger ? » Demande-t-il doucement.

Après un instant à prétendre que je n'en ai pas envie, j'abandonne. Il y a quelque chose dans ce lit qui semble mettre tout le reste en perspective. J'oserai dire que c'est une vue plus efficace que le contenu de mon coffre à alcools. J'acquiesce et il se lève, me tirant après lui.

Je le suis dans la chambre où tout a été remis dans son état initial. Excepté pour ce lit inutile coincé dans un coin pour maintenir les apparences. Je contourne le large morceau de sol manquant désormais par habitude et je poursuis mon chemin de mon côté du lit. Il l'enjambe et se déshabille.

Me glissant auprès de lui, j'essaye d'ignorer la réalisation que, moins que le lit en lui-même, c'est la chaleur qui le comble qui m'offre du réconfort. Seul, il n'y a rien d'autre que l'inquiétude qui m'accueille ici. Agitation et désir de paix. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où ce lit m'a chassé dehors dans les couloirs, toujours à la recherche de tranquillité que je ressent maintenant quand il se glisse entre les draps à mes côtés. Le calme de sa respiration soufflant contre mon épaule, humide et chaude. Il fait tambouriner distraitement un doigt contre le battement de mon cœur.

Paix.

Allez vous faire foutre, Albus Dumbledore.

Je ferme les yeux et immobilise son doigt avec ma main.

« Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il.

Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, je réponds en silence. C'est pour cela que tu es ici.

**oOoOoOo**

« Severus. »

Je relève les yeux pour voir McGonagall se tenant lèvres pincées dans l'entrée de mon bureau. Un morceau de parchemin froissé dans sa main. Elle s'avance d'un pas résolu, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle place le parchemin sur mon bureau et le déplie pour que je le lise.

_Fils,_

_Je pense qu'il est mieux pour toi que tu passes le week-end de façon constructive plutôt que de perdre ton temps à Pré-au-Lard. Si tu sens le besoin d'y aller, ne passe pas ton temps à batifoler dans ce magasin de sucreries ni dépenser ton argent de poche dans des sottises vendues chez Zonko._

_Je t'enverrai les ingrédients supplémentaires nécessaires pour ta réserve de potions._

_Fais parvenir mes égards à Vincent, Grégory et Thomas._

_LM._

Je fixe la lettre pendant un long moment. Ma première pensée est comment Lucius a-t-il pu être aussi imprudent pour avoir décrit sommairement leur attaque dans une lettre ? Ma seconde pensée est de m'interroger sur la négligence du gamin pour ne pas avoir détruit la lettre de suite. Puis je pense à demander :

« Où avez-vous eu ceci ? »

« J'ai reçu la visite de l'un de vos Préfets aujourd'hui, » dit elle froidement. « Merde, Severus, si ceci ne prouve pas la culpabilité du garçon—

« Lequel ? » Je demande, une vague colère se faisant ressentir envers l'enfant qui est allé chez McGonagall avant de me rapporter une telle chose. En tant que Serpentard, il devrait mieux savoir.

« Zabini, » dit elle dédaigneusement. « Qu'allez vous faire pour ça ? »

Bien sûr. Mon apprenti Auror. Discret, subtile, fourbe. Tout cela réuni pour une grande cause. « Comme l'a-t-il obtenu ? »

Elle crispe ses lèvres impatiemment. « Il dit que c'était chiffonné dans un livre qu'il a emprunté. Quelle foutue importance a cela ? »

Emprunté, certes. Je fixe la note pendant un long moment avant de me rasseoir dans mon fauteuil et reporter mon regard vers une femme furieuse. « C'est développé, Minerva. Certainement pas assez pour faire condamner un homme aussi puissant que Lucius. » Mon expression est placide.

Elle se redresse dans toute sa grandeur, repoussant ses épaules en arrière. Un léger rougissement se trahit sur ses pommettes. « Enfin, c'est bien assez une preuve pour moi. Le garçon vous avait dit qu'il y aurait une attaque. »

« Il n'a jamais été nommé comme une source. » Je lui lance un regard qui suggère que je ne consens pas à le faire maintenant. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle ne voudrait pas comprendre. Elle n'a jamais joué à ce jeu particulier. Si Albus était là…

Mais il n'est pas là.

« Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de gagner votre soutien. Si je ne l'ai pas, je ne vois aucune objection pour appeler le Ministère moi-même. » Elle tourne autour.

« Le Ministère ? Et dites moi Minerva, que voulez vous que ce ramassis d'incompétents fasse ? Ils sont tous dans les petits papiers de Lucius d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou avez-vous oublié ? » Je soupire lourdement. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Mon rôle est de réunir des informations et de les donner à Albus afin qu'il puisse distiller un peu de terreur parmi eux.

Albus est mort. « Faites le appeler dans votre bureau. Et pour l'amour de Merlin, laissez moi diriger la discussion, » je grogne, me levant pour la suivre. Elle me regarde de nouveau comme si elle préparait de quoi protester. Je la dépasse avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

**oOoOoOo**

« Mr Malfoy, » dit McGonagall, sa voix chargée de dédain. « S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Je l'entends s'approcher. Il se fige quand il contourne le fauteuil et me voit assis dedans. Son visage perd les quelconques couleurs qui avaient pu marquer ses joues depuis son chemin des cachots.

« Professeur, » acquiesce-t-il, se retranchant dans le fauteuil voisin.

Je hausse un sourcil et le laisse mariner dans son appréhension un moment avant de lui tendre le mot de son père. Il fronce les sourcils devant le parchemin avec suspicion, puis me le prend. Ses yeux s'agrandissent pratiquement imperceptiblement quand il le reconnaît. C'est une preuve suffisante que ce n'est pas un faux.

Il relève la tête avec une expression sombre et me le retend. « C'est un mot de mon père. »

Je grimace. « Oui, c'en est un. Un interdisant son fils unique d'aller dans les deux magasins qui ont été pris pour cible dans l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Un écrit une semaine avant que l'attaque ait lieue. Comme vous avez dû vous sentir chanceux d'avoir reçu ce mot. » Il évite mes yeux. Si j'écoute assez près j'imagine pouvoir entendre son cerveau fonctionner pour trouver une excuse. Je continue. « Vous auriez pu être dans n'importe lequel de ces magasins. Je suis prêt à parier que ni Mr Crabbe ni Mr Goyle n'ont pu être aperçus chez Honeydukes ce jour-là. Une occasion rare qu'ils manquent cette opportunité. N'êtes vous pas d'accord avec moi ? » Ma voix est désinvolte mais mon regard accusateur. McGonagall est assise sagement à son bureau, rayonnante de haine.

Il bascule son regard vers elle. « Mon père pense que je ne devrais pas dépenser mon argent dans des choses frivoles. » Il se redresse de manière défensive. « Je ne sais pas si Crabbe et Goyle sont allés chez Honeydukes. J'étais ici par devoir. » Il bombe le torse, me défiant de prouver mes implications. Je ne peux pas les prouver. Mais je peux lui faire penser que je peux.

« Par devoir, oui. Quelle chance pour vous. En fait, si je me rappelle correctement, c'était au tour de Ms Penite de rester ici ce week-end, n'est ce pas ? »

« Elle voulait aller en ville acheter un cadeau. J'ai alterné avec elle. Ça ne veut pas dire—

« Ça ne veut rien dire. Une simple observation. Une observation intéressante, étant donné les circonstances. Vous saviez qu'il y aurait une attaque. Vous avez reçu une lettre de votre père vous interdisant d'aller dans les lieux ciblés. Et vous vous êtes abstenu volontairement par pur altruisme d'aller faire un tour en ville le même jour où vingt trois de vos camarades ont sautés. »

Il se dégonfle visiblement et fixe ses mains. « Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait, Monsieur, » dit il. Il ne savait pas plutôt tous les détails et ceux qu'il savait il ne les a pas partagés par pure préservation. Je connais le dilemme du garçon. Je sympathise avec lui.

« Vous saviez assez pour être en mesure de sauver des vies, Mr Malfoy. » Et c'est tout ce qui en ressort. Il savait assez. « Le fait reste que si nous rendons cette lettre aux Aurors, vous et votre père seraient sujets à une enquête. Mon seul témoignage serait assez pour vous envoyer à Azkaban. Et votre témoignage forcé sous Veritaserum serait assez pour faire gagner à votre père un petit baiser. » Il se tasse à chaque mot, frémissant quand les implications l'atteignent au fur et à mesure.

Je ravale une nausée montante. « Je suis ici pour vous offrir un choix, Mr Malfoy. Livrez vous, donnez des informations volontairement et acceptez les protections que la loi peut vous offrir. Ou ne le faites pas et subissez les conséquences. » Mes mains se crispent aux bras du fauteuil.

« Mr Malfoy, je vous demanderai de réfléchir à votre décision avec beaucoup d'attention, » interrompt faiblement McGonagall. Mes yeux se précipitent sur elle pour la voir rougissante et luttant afin de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. « Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune pour mettre votre vie en l'air. »

« Puis-je avoir du temps pour y réfléchir ? » Coasse-t-il, ne regardant ni elle ni moi.

« Non—

« Bien sur. Nous attendrons votre réponse pour demain matin. »

« Professeur McGonagall, » dis-je, lui lançant un regard insistant, « Je ne pense pas que—

« Professeur Snape, » dit elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Donnez un peu de temps à ce jeune homme. »

Je pince ma bouche fermée et maudit la femme insensée. La première chose qu'il fera est d'alerter son père. Son père lui assurera qu'il n'y a rien de consistant là dedans pour poursuivre une enquête et alors le garçon nous dira d'aller voir ailleurs.

« Merci, M'ame, » il se lève. « Puis-je être excusé ? »

Elle acquiesce et il contourne le fauteuil, évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. Je garde ma colère sous pression professionnelle jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'ouverture du passage se fermer. Je me lève et fustige du regard la femme, essayant de me rappeler qu'elle est mon supérieur et ne doit pas être insultée directement.

De ce fait, j'ai très peu à dire.

« Il est toujours un enfant, Severus, » dit elle, peu dérangée par mon regard.

Je grimace. « Juste un enfant. Un enfant que vous étiez prête à donner aux Détraqueurs il y a moins d'une heure. » Je garde ma voix à un niveau contrôlé de ronronnement. Si je l'élève, je vais commencer à hurler.

« Un d'entre nous doit être indulgent, » siffle-t-elle.

Je renifle amèrement. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus indulgent que de sauver un enfant qui ne peut pas se sauver lui-même ? Mes méthodes peuvent vous paraître cruelles, Madame la Directrice, mais elles sont efficaces. Et dans un cas comme celui-là la fin justifie les moyens. La fin est tout ce qui importe. »

Avec cela, et avant que je ne dise quelque chose que je regretterai amèrement (quelque chose en latin, peut être), je me retourne et marche vers la porte, grognant un sourd 'bonne journée' avant de m'engouffrer dans le passage. Il se tient en haut des escaliers quand je sors.

« Mr Malfoy, » je l'appelle.

Il sursaute et se retourne rapidement.

« Dans ces circonstances, je vous demanderai de ne pas rendre visite à la Volière ce soir. » Mon estomac se tord quand je vois ses yeux aussi bien que ses larmes. Il fait une grimace enragée de dégoût avant de se détourner rapidement et de courir vers le Hall d'entrée.

Je m'adosse contre le mur, me répétant que la fin justifie les moyens.

La fin est tout ce qui importe.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. La suite arrive jeudi prochain. J'espère que la traduction vous a convenue et que le style ne diffère pas trop de celui de Gaeriel Palpatine (ses charmants belgicismes en moins par contre )._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. III Surprises désagréables

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de l'exquise **Cybèle**, moi je **traduis** seulement (et uniquement la fin)…

Note de la traductrice : Ceci est la **suite d'une traduction** déjà largement entamée par la talentueuse **Gaeriel Palpatine**. Si vous êtes arrivés ici par hasard, **je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire le début** en premier. Le lien est dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez également le lien vers l'histoire originale de Cybèle, ainsi que vers les autres fics qu'elle a écrites.

**oOoOoOo**

**Si vous êtes prêt – III. Advienne que pourra**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 17 : Surprises désagréables

**oOoOoOo**

Je suis distrait de ma lecture lorsque quelque chose tombe sur mes genoux. Je baisse la tête pour voir et saisit une fiole de lubrifiant de mon entrejambe.

« Je pensais que tu étudiais. » Je pose la fiole sur la table basse et retourne mon attention sur mon livre. J'ai déjà baisé un de mes élèves aujourd'hui. Je suis difficilement d'humeur pour le refaire.

Le livre disparaît de mes mains. « Potter ! »

Ses mains tombent sur mes épaules pour les masser, dégageant au loin mon irritation. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que j'étudie ça. Honnêtement, c'est indécent. » Ses doigts caressent fermement chaque côté de ma nuque.

J'autorise ma tête à se relaxer contre le dos du fauteuil. Je n'ai pas l'énergie pour le combattre. Pour une fois, il est la seule chose pour laquelle je ne m'inquiète pas maladivement. Je soupire lourdement. « Ton texte de Potions est indécent, » dis je platement.

« Mmm-hmmm, » hume-t-il, se déplaçant maintenant à la base de ma tête et appuyant en doux cercles de chaque côté de ma colonne. Je fais tout ce qui est possible pour ne pas exprimer mon approbation par un gémissement satisfait. « Tout ça parle de bâtons parallèles, d'angle de pénétration… » Ses mains se retirent et il vient devant moi, complètement nu. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je le vois, je suis toujours rendu momentanément muet. Mon souffle se bloque quand il commence à se caresser. Son érection brille avec le lubrifiant.

Je hausse un sourcil intéressé.

« J'ai été distrait, » il sourit de façon salace et mon estomac se retourne de lui-même. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une source de lecture convenable, Professeur Snape. » Il marche vers moi, tendant une main huilée.

Et merde mais je la prends, me levant du fauteuil. Je mérite une pause dans l'angoisse permanente que ma vie est devenue.

« Oui, je peux voir à quel point cela peut être une étude perturbante pour un esprit impressionnable. » J'ai un rictus. Mes mains se lèvent pour manœuvrer le haut col de mes robes, uniquement pour avoir mes robes tombant sans cérémonie à mes pieds. Mes mains s'abaissent avec force sur ses épaules. Je me penche, plissant mes yeux. « La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je t'ensorcelle. » L'irritation qui donne sa force à l'avertissement manque tandis que je balance mes hanches nouvellement nues contre son estomac.

Il tend sa nuque pour m'embrasser. « Peux pas m'en empêcher, » il sourit contre ma bouche, ses yeux à moitié ouverts. « Je suis impatient. J'ai lu sur l'angle de pénétration toute la nuit. » Une main s'enroule d'elle-même dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre se presse contre le bas de mon dos. Son doigt du milieu frotte en petits cercles le bas de ma colonne.

« Je suppose que je pourrais prendre un peu de temps pour t'éduquer sur le sujet. » Je vais pour approfondir le baiser dont il narguait mes lèvres mais il se retire avec la moitié d'un sourire. Quelque chose d'étrange s'illumine dans ses yeux.

« Je crois que je préfère te montrer ce que j'ai appris. » Le léger rougissement qui colorent ses joues n'a pas lieu d'être sur ce qui peut seulement être considéré comme une expression criblée d'intention. Il prend la longue pause qu'il me faut pour retrouver l'utilisation de ma gorge comme un accord et m'incite gentiment à me tourner. Un dernier essai de protestation est coupé court par un doigt explorateur glissant entre mes fesses. Il m'embrasse le long de ma colonne, fait passer ses dents sur mes vertèbres. La main sur mon épaule forme un plaidoyer silencieux de complaisance.

Je résiste mentalement par pure habitude. Mais je m'abaisse sur le sol, de toute façon, et laisse mes bras sur l'assise du fauteuil tandis qu'il continue à susciter des frissons, florissants n'importe où il place sa bouche. Mes fesses se contractent en signe d'interdit quand il introduit son doigt envahissant. Ses lèvres caressent mon oreille et il murmure, « Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Son doigt se retire, remplacé par quelque chose de plus consistant et poisseux. Sa main vient s'aplatir contre mon abdomen. Il respire déjà brutalement et je peux sentir la moiteur de son anticipation quand son sexe se presse contre moi. Il attend ma permission.

J'exhale brusquement. « Vas y, » je souffle, me penchant légèrement en avant et ajustant mes genoux pour compenser la différence de taille.

Il pousse obstinément contre la résistance, me pénétrant rapidement, s'enfonçant dans mes chairs douloureusement, exquisément. Gracieusement, je réalise puis écarte cette réalisation quand elle menace de me rappeler à l'esprit la raison pour laquelle il s'est autant amélioré depuis son premier essai brouillon à la pénétration.

Il souffle légèrement quand il est complètement en moi, son front se pressant entre mes omoplates. « Parfait, » gémit-il, ses deux mains se glissant sous mes bras pour entourer mes épaules. Il me sert étroitement. « Comme est mon angle ? » Dit il avec un petit rire.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre (pas que j'eusse répondu), il se retire et revient. Son angle est un peu décalé, quand il sort, mais néanmoins appréciable. Il installe un rythme agréable, prenant soin de me recouvrir complètement, me gardant contre lui, me poussant contre lui avec ses mains fermes sur mes épaules. Je n'ai jamais été baisé si intimement. Et ce n'est pas le plaisir me traversant à chaque coup suave qui me fait tourner la tête. Ce sont ses bras, son torse bougeant contre mon dos, le mouvement fluide de ses hanches, le souffle ardent réchauffant et chatouillant ma nuque et mes oreilles.

Comme si un poids longtemps formé dans ma poitrine s'était soudainement dissout, mes poumons se gonfle librement. Respirer n'a jamais semblé être une tâche aussi ardue avant mais maintenant, quand ma poitrine se relâche de son plein gré je me sens partout plus léger. Mes mains se dirigent vers ses hanches, doigts plantés ni pour le faire aller plus vite ni pour le faire s'arrêter, mais pour l'assurance de s'accrocher à quelque chose de réel.

Ma tête tombe en avant quand il glisse une main et enroule ses doigts autour de moi, me caressant avec le même mouvement tranquille avec lequel il me baise.

Je suis heureux que mon visage lui soit caché. Je frissonne à la pensée de ce que mon abandon puisse révéler dans mon expression. Le martèlement du sang dans mes oreilles est noyé par le son lessivant d'un souffle et de doux gémissements qui ne peuvent possiblement pas venir de moi.

J'y suis presque. La douce montée grandissante et la tension s'accrochant fermement à ma précédente légèreté. Un râle se presse hors de ma gorge et le martèlement devient plus intense et il ne bougera pas plus vite. Je ne veux pas qu'il bouge plus vite. Je ne veux pas que cela—

« Merde ! »

Il se retire abruptement et se redresse sur ses pieds.

Mon cerveau est parcouru par une échappée contrariée et un résidu de vertige, de ceux dont je suis certain n'avoir jamais ressentis. Pas sobre, en tout cas. J'essaye de trouver désespérément les mots pour lui demander pourquoi il s'est arrêté, putain de merde.

Le martèlement revient.

Je frissonne quand un coup de vent refroidit ma peau.

« Quelqu'un est à la porte, » halète-il, offrant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

Martèlement.

Porte.

Qui que ce soit recevra un sort si c'est pour autre chose qu'une situation de vie ou de mort. J'attrape mes robes et m'y glisse hâtivement. Mes doigts bougent à une vitesse folle pour les fermer car je suis beaucoup trop fier pour demander de l'aide. Je reste de dos. Une honte écarlate brûle ce qui reste de mon excitation.

Des mains me retournent. J'évite ses yeux. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse fermement. Se retirant, il rayonne, ses yeux splendides et son visage toujours rougi. « Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il.

« Va dans la chambre, » dis-je d'une voix basse tandis que je finis de fermer mes robes.

Il détale quand une série de cognements furieux atteignent une fois de plus la porte. Seulement une personne est assez idiote pour cogner comme cela. Je vais jusqu'à la porte et la tire grande ouverte. « Black ! »

Mais ce n'est pas Black. C'est une baguette. « Luc—

Je n'entends même pas le sort quand une agonie beaucoup trop familière se répand violemment dans mes muscles. Je suis conscient d'être frapper et que je soit conscient de ça est remarquable en lui-même. Douleur. Et un éclair de lumière, blanche et déchirante derrière mes yeux. L'enfer et rien d'autre. Je peux sentir mon âme essayant de s'échapper.

Et ça s'arrête. Je presse mon visage contre le pavage froid du sol, mon corps se crispant. Je commence à entendre des cris et je tente de séparer les mots de leurs significations. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne peux pas penser.

Plus de cris et je reconnais la voix. Harry. J'essaye de relever la tête et, échouant, je tente de nouveau de me concentrer sur les mots.

« Jamais vous le toucher… »

Je roule sur le côté et prie mes yeux de s'ouvrir.

« Harry, » je parviens à coasser. Quelque soit le pauvre son que je suis parvenu à produire il reste vain.

« Putain de bâtard… »

Je concentre mon regard pour le voir épingler par terre un Lucius Malfoy inconscient. Du rouge se répand hors de son nez long et fin et de sa bouche.

« Harry, » dis-je plus fort. Il ne m'écoute pas. J'inspire profondément et me pousse sur mes mains et mes genoux, avec l'intention de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue le bâtard. Je me lève sur mes genoux et enroule mes bras autour de lui, essayant de remplacer par mon poids ce dont je manque en force. Après une pause, il s'affaiblit et tombe sur le sol. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir de violentes marques rouges autour du cou de Lucius.

Mais il respire, je m'en assure moi-même.

Ainsi que le garçon dans mes bras. Un peu trop.

« Harry, » dis-je d'une voix sourde, tressaillant quand je bouge mes jambes de dessous moi.

« Il-il-, » il hyperventile. « Tu-tu c-cri-ais—

« Harry. Tu as besoin de te calmer. J'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher la Directrice, » je lui dis et puis serre les dents avant d'ajouter, « Et ton parrain également. » Dégoûté à l'idée d'inviter l'homme à nouveau dans mes appartements, il est un membre de l'Ordre et une vue plus crédible que sa contrepartie lycanthropique.

Il secoue catégoriquement la tête contre ma poitrine. « Je-ne—

« Ça va aller, » j'insiste, le repoussant loin de moi et me relevant douloureusement. Je lui offre une main et il l'accepte, me faisant face maintenant. Son visage est rougi et humide et il ne peut toujours pas respirer correctement. Je frémis quand il jette ses bras autour de moi. Mes muscles et ma peau protestent au contact. Je tapote son dos et le pousse vers la cheminée. Je m'arrête un instant pour me demander s'il est prudent de l'envoyer quelque part dans son état. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et le force à me regarder. « Est-ce que ça va ? » S'il ne se calme pas il pourrait terminer n'importe où dans le château. Sa respiration se transforme en halètements rapides et brefs désormais. Il renifle et je le regarde se reprendre.

Il acquiesce.

Je retire mes mains et il prend une grande inspiration, faisant un pas dans la cheminée. Il s'en va.

Même dans le chaos du moment, je trouve l'image d'un Lucius Malfoy battu étrangement amusante. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'est jamais lui-même retrouvé du mauvais côté d'un poing furieux avant maintenant. Il trouverait les coups de poings en dessous de lui. Une baguette est tellement plus efficace et propre.

Je masse mes muscles endoloris et marche vers lui pour examiner les dommages. Je mets la baguette de l'homme dans ma poche et me demande vaguement à quoi pensait Voldemort en envoyant son serviteur à Poudlard. Même sans Dumbledore, je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il ait planifié une attaque directe. Il n'aurait pas pu penser que ça marcherait.

Un frisson me parcourt alors que je considère que cela aurait très bien pu marcher si Harry n'avait pas été là.

Je pointe ma baguette et l'attache, le réveillant juste après. Il cligne des yeux pour mettre son regard au point. Il les plisse une fois qu'ils tombent sur moi. Son regard est acéré et dur avec un dégoût peu caractéristique.

« Tu l'as tué, » grogne-t-il.

Je hausse froidement un sourcil, ignorant le fait que même mon foutu visage me fait mal. Je me rappelle avoir eu un meilleur temps de rétablissement dans ma jeunesse. « Lui. Qui ? »

« Tu as tué mon fils, » il bouillonne.

Quoi que ce soit d'autre quand le garçon est descendu dans le Hall d'Entrée, il était parfaitement vivant. « Je n'ai pas touché ton fils, » dis-je, ma gorge se resserrant à cause d'une peur inexplicable.

La cheminée annonce l'arrivée de McGonagall qui en sort et puis trébuche légèrement en arrière à la vue de Malfoy. « Merlin, Severus. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de grimacer en toute incrédulité à l'absurdité de sa question. « Lucius, où est Draco ? » Je demande à la place.

Le grondement aigre dans sa gorge me donne la nausée.

Il est mort.

**oOoOoOo**

J'administre les trois gouttes requises.

Comme il a refusé de parler et comme il y a probablement quelqu'un de mort, l'utilisation de Veritaserum est admissible. Je recule et permet à Black de s'avancer. Le regard de Lucius se brouille, son visage se lâche.

Je m'arrête pour penser un instant à quel point c'est étrange de ne voir aucune arrogance ni de dédain généralisé sur son visage. J'ai soudainement en mémoire un garçon assez charmant que j'ai connu autrefois. Lucius a toujours été un bâtard prétentieux. Mais cela ne se voyait pas trop quand il n'avait pas à prouver à chacun qu'il était meilleur que lui. Il l'était juste.

Mon attention est distraite par le son de dents claquant venant du fauteuil. Harry y est assis, tremblant comme si l'hiver était soudainement descendu dans les cachots. J'invoque une couverture pour lui. Il se fourre dedans reconnaissant.

McGonagall est assise, austère dans l'autre fauteuil. Je m'appuie contre le foyer.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Black commence, accroupi devant l'homme drogué. Lucius lui répond d'une voix caverneuse. « Pourquoi es tu venu à Poudlard ? »

« Pour tuer Severus Snape. » J'aurais pu répondre à cette question également. Je combats l'envie d'invectiver Black d'aller à l'essentiel.

« Qui t'a envoyé ? »

« Personne. »

Black me lance un coup d'œil, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Où est Draco ? »

« Il est mort. »

« Qui a tué Draco ? »

« Mon maître, » répond Lucius. Ses paupières tiquent.

« Pourquoi Voldemort a tué Draco ? » Dit Black. Sa voix craque comme du vieux parchemin.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas le faire, » dit Lucius. Plus étrange que le sang séchant autour de son nez et de sa bouche sont les larmes gonflant ses yeux. La vision est encore plus irréelle avec le manque total d'expression sur son visage.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, me sentant soudainement assez froid moi-même.

« Pourquoi Voldemort voulait que Draco meurt ? »

« Traîtrise, » dit gravement Lucius. « Draco est venu au Manoir pour essayer de me convaincre de quitter mon maître. Severus Snape l'a avertit d'une enquête. Draco m'a supplié de me rendre aux Aurors. Mon Seigneur était au Manoir. Il a tout entendu. »

Je suis conscient d'avoir un lourd poids vert perçant mon crâne, mais je l'ignore en faveur de supplier la bile dans ma gorge de retourner à un niveau acceptable. Mes yeux se tournent vers McGonagall, qui ne regarde rien en particulier.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ensuite, » urge Black.

« Il voulait que je prouve ma loyauté. Il m'a ordonné de tuer Draco. Quand je n'ai pas levé ma baguette de suite, il a lancé un Endoloris. Draco criait. Il m'a redemandé de le tuer et j'ai levé ma baguette. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, mon maître le ferait puis il m'aurait aussi tué. J'ai Transplané quand je l'ai entendu commencer le sort. Je suis venu à Poudlard. C'était la faute de Severus. Je suis venu à Poudlard pour le tuer. Il a ouvert la porte et je lui ai fait sentir ce que Draco a sentit. Puis quelque chose m'a envoyé contre le mur. J'ai perdu conscience… »

Pendant le temps, où il a atteint la partie où il me jette un sort, je suis déjà retourné à lui. Distraitement, je m'assois sur le bord de son fauteuil. J'oublie de me soucier que quelqu'un puisse me voir assis aussi proche de lui. Il ne me vient ni à l'esprit de me débarrasser de la main qui parcourt mon dos. Cette main devient la seule chose réelle dans l'existence.

« Nous devrons l'amener au Ministère, » j'entends dire Black. « Minerva, voudriez vous leur envoyer un hibou et leur faire connaître la situation ? Je l'amènerai par portoloin. »

Il se lève, s'attachant lui-même au corps.

« Severus ? » Dit calmement McGonagall. Je me libère de sa main en frémissant alors qu'elle caresse ma tête. « Lucius est le seul à être blâmé. » Sa voix craque sous le poids de son mensonge. Je renifle quand elle sort son mouchoir de sa manche et se tamponne le nez. « Je pense qu'en ses circonstances, les classes seront annulées demain. Essayez de vous reposer. »

Je m'émerveille devant son habilité à demeurer si composée malgré le fait que sa stupidité ait tuée un garçon. Je suis horrifié qu'elle puisse si facilement se débarrasser du blâme qui lui appartient rigoureusement. J'accepte ma part gracieusement et compte pleinement me rendre malade de regrets. Elle a déjà en toute opportunité oublié son rôle.

Si elle m'avait écouté, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé.

Si Zabini était venu me voir, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé.

Si je n'avais pas interdit l'accès à la Volière, il serait toujours vivant et dormirait tranquillement dans son lit. Ou peut être pas tranquillement, mais en toute sécurité cependant.

Je secoue la tête, hébété par mon dégoût pour moi-même et ma haine envers chaque personne qui a quelque chose à voir avec ça.

J'entends McGonagall dire, « Prenez soin de lui, » et je sens la main remonter mon dos et serrer mon épaule. Je tourne la tête et tente un regard noir dans sa direction. Il ne semble pas remarquer. Il recommence à passer sa main et McGonagall sort par cheminette.

« Harry. » Je regarde vers la porte et Black qui paraît être mal à l'aise de ma proximité avec son filleul, mais peu enclin à protester pour une quelconque raison. « Ça va ? » Demande-t-il.

« Chuis bien, » dit il, pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

Black acquiesce, puis s'en va, traînant un Malfoy flottant derrière lui. La porte se ferme et je suis pressé dans des bras chauds et serré fort. C'est étrangement revivifiant et je ne veux pas me pousser même si une partie de mon cerveau m'urge de le faire.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchote-il. Ses jambes s'insinuent autour de moi et il peut ainsi me tirer plus près. Ma tête se repose sous son menton et je regarde droit devant. Je ne pense à rien en particulier, simplement regardant à la place tandis que les images que Lucius a conjurées flottent au travers de mon esprit.

Mes yeux se fixent presque de désespoir sur un objet posé sur ma table basse. Doucement cet objet s'enregistre de lui-même comme étant une fiole de lubrifiant. Je l'attrape, en grognant.

« Merde, » dit il abasourdi par la réalisation.

Je rigole tristement et m'installe plus proche de lui.

**oOoOoOo**

Mes yeux parcourent une congrégation de Serpentards abasourdis. Tous ont la même question dans leurs yeux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne demandera pourquoi. Certains d'entre eux apprendront l'histoire bien assez tôt.

Mais pas de moi.

« Je vous rappellerai à tous que personne n'ait autorisé à quitter le sol de Poudlard sans permission formelle. » Je dirige mes mots vers les seuls enclins ou même capables de transplaner chez eux. Crabbe et Goyle semblent perdus sans leur meneur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sentir un peu de pitié pour ces morveux imbéciles. Bien que je sois certain que dès qu'ils auront trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ils le suivront sans dire un mot.

Mes yeux tombent sur Zabini qui est assis en silence dans un coin, semblant plus pâle qu'habituellement. Pas de doute qu'il est arrivé à la conclusion que c'est de sa faute. Et alors que ça l'est, en partie, je devrai trouver un moyen de lui assurer le contraire. Et de rendre absolument clair que toutes les choses qui se déroulent dans ma Maison sont à me rapporter à moi et pas à des sorcières ignorantes qui n'ont pas la moindre notion sur ce qu'un peu d'indulgence peut faire comme dommage.

Il rencontre brièvement mon regard avant de se lever et de marcher devant moi pour passer par le trou du portrait. Je prends une profonde inspiration et dit, « Les Préfets doivent garder une attitude d'ouverture et devront être disponible au cas ou quelqu'un veuille discuter du problème. Je serai, également, disponible à mon bureau. Mais je ne donnerai pas plus d'informations qu'il vous a déjà été offert. »

Je me retourne et m'en vais, me sentant vaguement reconnaissant que mes élèves tendent à canaliser leurs émotions. Je suspecte qu'il n'y aura pas de longue queue d'élèves pleurnichant en ayant un besoin de réconfort prit sur mon temps pour satisfaire l'envie d'un autre tour d'auto-apitoiement et de culpabilité et d'autres telles joies de la vie.

Je me fige quand je vois Zabini dans le couloir en train de m'attendre. M'arrêtant seulement assez longuement pour rencontrer ses yeux, je recommence à marcher en disant, « Je sais ce à quoi vous pensez et vous vous trompez. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit une voix basse tandis que je passe.

Je m'arrête abruptement et me tourne pour le voir, pressé contre le mur.

« Je ne vous donnerai pas les détails sur ce qui est arrivé. Mais vous pouvez rester assuré que cela avait peu à voir avec la lettre. Cela était entièrement dû à quelques décisions particulièrement folles et dangereuses que Mr Malfoy a faites. » Je veux que cela soit mon dernier mot, mais il stoppe mon départ.

« On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour avoir obéi à son père, Monsieur, » dit Zabini. Sa voix ne charrie aucune colère que ses derniers mots portent.

« On peut, Mr Zabini, quand il savait que son père avait tort. » Je hausse un sourcil, le défiant de continuer. Après une pause, il acquiesce. Je recommence à partir, mais me stoppe moi-même. « Je m'attends à ce que la prochaine fois que vous découvrez quelque chose sur vos camarades de Maison, vous me rapporterez la chose à moi. »

Je le vois tordre ses lèvres contre n'importe quelle réparti qu'il ait pu avoir. Quelque soit le raisonnement qu'il ait pu avoir pour aller voir McGonagall en premier lieu. Je suis vaguement curieux de l'entendre, mais je peux voir qu'il s'est déjà décidé à ne pas me le dire. Il acquiesce promptement et se pousse du mur pour retourner dans la Salle Commune.

Je décide de ne pas y penser plus et me dirige vers mon bureau où, si tout va bien, je me torturerai sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit permis de consumer mon devoir de deuil.

**oOoOoOo**

« On doit l'arrêter. »

Sa voix résonne gravement contre le plafond quand j'entre dans ma chambre. Je ne demande pas de qui il parle.

« Tu te rends compte de cela maintenant ? » Dis je aigrement, m'asseyant sur mon lit et retirant mes bottes.

« Je pense que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, » dit il pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. Après avoir passé toute la journée faisant le deuil d'un garçon que j'ai tué par inadvertance, je ne veux pas penser à faire le deuil d'un autre. Ma mâchoire se crispe et je repousse la vague sensation de pressentiment. « Tu penses beaucoup choses de toi-même, » je maugrée, enserrant ma tête dans mes mains.

« C'est juste un sentiment que j'ai. »

« Je pourrais te donner quelque chose pour soigner ça. » Je suis pris entre le souhait de m'allonger tranquillement dans mon lit et le désir de m'échapper de la pièce. De lui. De ses _sentiments_.

« Je suis sérieux, » insiste-il.

« Moi aussi. » Je me tourne pour le voir.

« Je sais où il est. Je veux dire… je ne pourrais pas trouver sur une carte ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je peux le sentir si je me concentre un peu. » Il s'assoit.

Je prends la fuite. « Félicitation, » je maugrée.

« Sev—

Je m'arrête à la porte menant au salon. « Potter, si ça ne te fait rien, je préfèrerais ne pas discuter de tes plans pour te faire tuer toi et le foutu reste du monde ! » Je hurle, je réalise, mais il semble que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

« Nous devons y faire face parfois ! » Répond il en hurlant.

Une pause me permet de regagner un peu du contrôle que j'ai perdu. « Bien, » dis-je d'une vois basse. « Qu'est ce que tu feras ? Lui tomber dessus directement ? Pourquoi, il sera enchanté. Ça rendra son boulot beaucoup plus simple. »

« Alors je suis supposé rester ici sain et sauf pendant qu'il assassine tout le monde juste parce que j'ai peur de mourir, putain ? »

« Non, tu laisses ceux qui sont entraînés s'occuper de son sort eux même. » Ce n'est pas un foutu concept si difficile à comprendre pour n'importe quel humain. Lui, cependant, n'est pas normal. Il est un pauvre Griffondor.

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'approcher de lui, Severus, » dit il comme s'il implorait une raison. « Mais moi je peux. »

Je crache. « Harry, si tu penses une seconde à courir après lui je te tuerai moi-même par principe ! » Je suis rempli d'un indomptable besoin de balancer quelque chose sur le gamin stupide. Un sort. Je frotte mes mains sur mon visage et inspire profondément pour pallier à ce sentiment soudain de profonde impuissance. Je presse mon front contre le mur.

« D'accord, » dit il calmement après un instant. « Tu as raison. C'était… juste une idée. »

Je le regarde, plissant mes yeux suspicieusement. « Potter. »

« Je ne ferai rien de stupide, » dit il. « Juste… c'est le chaos partout. Ça me pèse. » Il donne une mauvaise impression d'un sourire innocent. Le petit imbécile va essayer. Je me laisse presque aller dans l'impulsion accablante de le supplier de ne pas le faire.

« Reviens au lit, » dit il doucement, me tendant une main. Je le regarde et ouvre ma bouche pour plaider mon cas encore une fois. « S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre. S'il te plaît. »

J'ai toujours su que cela arriverait. Je m'y suis préparé depuis longtemps maintenant. Du moins j'aurais dû. Cela devait nécessairement arriver. Comme Albus avait dit que ça arriverait. Je secoue ma tête. « Si tu échoues… » Un dernier appel à la raison pour un garçon déraisonnable. Un garçon voué au calvaire. Je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter.

« N'en parlons plus. » Aboutit-il en implorant et j'accepte son invitation, enveloppé par une froideur d'âme glacée. Il m'entoure de son côté.

Je ferme les yeux, caressant son bras distraitement. Je prétends qu'il m'écoutera. Et qu'il n'est pas déjà résigné à mourir.

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

_La suite jeudi prochain. Pour celles qui ont demandé mais ne m'ont pas laissé de mail pour une réponse, il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui-ci…_


	3. III Secrets révélés

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de l'exquise **Cybèle**, moi je **traduis** seulement (et uniquement la fin)…

Note de la traductrice : Ceci est la **suite d'une traduction** déjà largement entamée par la talentueuse **Gaeriel Palpatine**. Si vous êtes arrivés ici par hasard, **je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire le début** en premier. Le lien est dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez également le lien vers l'histoire originale de Cybèle, ainsi que vers les autres fics qu'elle a écrites.

**oOoOoOo**

**Si vous êtes prêt – III. Advienne que pourra**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 18 : Secrets révélés

**oOoOoOo**

« Severus ! »

Je lève mes yeux d'une pile de copies pour voir une scène étrange : Lupin, jetant un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de mon bureau, le visage balayé par ce qui ressemble remarquablement à de la panique. Une teinte colorée parvint à se montrer sur ses joues creusées.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je demande, sourcils froncés, les lèvres seulement légèrement incurvées en signe de dégoût.

« Harry. Tu ferais mieux de venir. »

« Il n'est— » Ma gorge arrête l'idée.

Il secoue la tête. « C'est le Ministère. Malfoy leur a tout dit. Ils veulent l'emmener. »

Je ne sais pas par tous les diables ce que _je_ suis supposé faire à ce sujet, exactement. Et je ne considère pas réellement la question. A la place, je suis concentré à garder correctement pour moi même le fait qu'ils ne l'emmèneront pas loin de moi. Nous. Poudlard.

« J'étais dans le bureau de Minerva quand ils sont venus. Ils doivent être en train de le faire sortir de classe maintenant, » explique-t-il alors que nous montons les escaliers. Je ne dis rien. « Il veulent le garder en lieu _sûr_, » dit il avec dédain.

Ils veulent l'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tuer Voldemort. Ils veulent l'enterrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Où est Black ? »

« Harry est dans sa classe. Je m'attends à ce qu'ils l'amènent aussi. »

Comme s'il avait entendu je perçois un fort hurlement du fond du hall. « Pas question ! Il ne va nulle part. »

La voix sourde de Vector bourdonne dans une tentative d'explication. Ils dépassent l'angle, Harry suivant derrière, regardant le sol en marchant silencieusement. Vector nous voit Lupin et moi nous tenant devant la porte qui mène au passage. Elle soupire. « Je suis désolée la Directrice est occupée, » dit elle avec raideur. « Je lui dirai que vous deux souhaitez la voir. »

Harry relève la tête par curiosité et rencontre mon regard. Une brève manifestation de désespoir est engloutie par un regard plat sans espoir. Je fixe Vector d'un regard noir avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Lupin. Quelque chose de la bête qui l'habite perce sur son visage normalement placide. Je ne suis pas qu'un petit peu choqué de trouver du confort ici.

Vector secoue la tête. « Cela ne vous concerne pas, » maugrée-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le passage qui mène au bureau de McGonagall. Black s'y engouffre en premier, suivi par Lupin et Vector. Je m'arrête pour le laisser passer. Harry me regarde et pendant un léger moment j'ai envie de le prendre avec moi et de m'enfuir, mais je réalise que c'est précisément ce qu'ils essayent de faire. Le cacher du monde. Et il ne serait pas en sécurité avec moi. Bien sur, il serait heureux. Plus heureux que s'il partait avec eux.

Il m'effleure en passant et touche ma main avant de grimper dans les escaliers. Je le suis, asphyxié par ma rage et le fourbis d'autres émotions indescriptibles.

« Minerva, vous devez vous montrer raisonnable. Ce n'est pas sûr pour—

« Je suis parfaitement raisonnable, Mr Gint. Si je dois vous permettre d'emmener un de mes élèves hors de l'école, je requiers un peu plus qu'une demande polie. A moins que Potter ne s'en aille de sa propre volonté, ou que son tuteur ne consente à son éloignement, vous aurez besoin d'un ordre. » Elle parle calmement bien que sa colère fasse tressauter les coins de sa bouche. « Sirius, y consentez vous ? » Elle ne le regarde pas.

« Non, » bouillonne Black.

« Harry ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, la penchant doucement comme un réflexe de compassion.

Il secoue la tête.

L'Auror a un accès de colère nerveuse. « Il n'est pas en sécurité ici. Est-ce que vous réalisez ce qui est en jeu ? Si Vous-Savez-Qui—

« Si Voldemort essaie quoique ce soit, il aura à faire à nous tous, » dit McGonagall, redressant les épaules.

L'Auror renifle puis jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce avec une grimace. « Vous, » raille-t-il. « Pour protéger le sorcier le plus important du monde moderne, vous avez engagé un ex taulard, un ancien Mangemort, » dit il, sa bouche se tordant de dégoût. Je grimace et il se tourne vers Lupin, ses yeux parcourant son apparence pouilleuse.

« Un actuel loup-garou, » offre Lupin avec ce sourire qui normalement me fout en rogne, mais à ce moment là c'est plutôt amusant.

Je ne parviens pas à supprimer mon sourire à temps. Je me souviendrai d'être énervé par mes étranges collègues plus tard.

« Un loup-garou ! » Dit il avec délice. « Et bien, c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais, hein ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Ministère fait un scandale. Il est clair que vous avez tout sous contrôle. » Il fait de grands mouvements avec les bras et son visage semble sur le point d'exploser.

« J'aime à le penser, » dit McGonagall avec un rictus. Si ce n'était pas Minerva, j'aurais été certain d'avoir vu ses yeux scintiller. Je jette un coup d'œil au portrait de Dumbledore, qui regarde tristement la scène. Ses moustaches tressaillent tandis qu'il suce un autre sorbet au citron.

« Le fait est, Mr Glint, vous n'avez aucune autorité légale. »

L'homme semble se dégonfler alors qu'il avance un dernier argument. « Vous savez que j'aurai l'ordre. Ce jeune homme possède une histoire de se mettre tout seul en danger et s'il parvient à s'y retrouver une fois de plus… Et bien, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous autres. » Il offre un dernier regard implorant à une foule hautement antipathique. Seul Harry semble être touché par les inanités de l'idiot. Il regarde maussadement le sol.

« Bon, » dit l'Auror, régnant dans son self-control. « Je vous verrai demain, alors. »

« A moins que je me trompe particulièrement, le Ministère sera fermé demain. Demain est Halloween, Mr Glint. Après le week-end, peut être. » McGonagall tend cordialement sa main.

Il postillonne avant de grogner. « Bonne journée, » et passe en trombe entre moi et Harry. Une fois parti, McGonagall laisse échapper un soupir fatigué et tombe en arrière sur son fauteuil. Son regard glisse vers nous. « Je ne m'attendais pas à une audience. »

Harry relève la tête. « Professeur McGonagall, ils ne peuvent pas réellement… je veux dire… » Il mâchonne l'intérieur de sa bouche.

McGonagall baisse les yeux. « Je ferai ce que je pourrai pour l'empêcher, Mr Potter, » dit elle. Elle lance un regard grave dans ma direction.

Il acquiesce, sa pomme d'Adam rebondissant tandis qu'il avale ses supplications inutiles. Il avance après lui. « Je serai juste… » Il ne finit pas mais se retourne et part. Je me décale vers la porte, me préparant à le suivre.

« Minerva, » supplie Black.

« S'ils donnent l'ordre, Sirius, nous pouvons faire appel. Mais il sera emmené tant que l'appel sera en court, » explique-t-elle.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire pour arrêter ça. »

« Il est considéré comme une menace à la sécurité de notre monde, » dit elle. « Ils donneront l'ordre. »

« Que pensent ils pouvoir faire ? Si Albus ne pouvait pas—ils lui enlèvent sa vie ! » Hurle Black.

Je me tourne et sort de la pièce, partant derrière ces paroles, « Et ils s'efforcent de sauver des milliers d'autres. »

Je peux entendre Black continuer à argumenter sur une cause perdue, mais je n'écoute pas ce qu'il dit. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Ce mélodrame m'a rendu malade. Un garçon doit mourir pour sauver le monde. Il fut un temps où j'aurais ri à l'idée. Ce temps est passé.

Je descends vers les cachots où il fait sans aucun doute des plans pour sa fuite indéfinie. Il ne supportera pas d'être enfermé. J'ai un rictus à l'idée que McGonagall a une fois de plus acheté du temps qui servira uniquement à détruire quelqu'un. Pas pour la première fois je suis déchiré entre l'envie qu'il ait sa liberté et ne pas vouloir avoir à me cacher dans la peur pour le reste de ma vie. Tandis que son échec n'est pas imminent, son succès n'est pas garanti. Il a le pouvoir pour détruire Voldemort, mais le pouvoir n'est pas très utile sans compétence et, oui, sans courage.

Il les a. Stupide gamin.

Je ne suis pas surpris de le trouver dans mes appartements quand j'entre. Il est assis, m'attendant dans mon fauteuil, ne regardant rien en particulier. Je vais directement à ma picole, me distrayant pour ne pas tomber dans la résignation qui est un peu trop une caractéristique dans son expression ces jours-ci. Je donnerais presque tout ce que j'ai pour voir un peu de son ancienne défiance. Quelque chose qui m'assurerait qu'il n'est pas déjà mort.

Je lui offre un verre et il se lève pour me laisser m'asseoir avant de s'asseoir entre mes genoux, relaxant son dos contre mon torse. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux et nous restons assis dans un silence pensif pendant un long moment.

Le Scotch ne fait rien pour adoucir le sentiment écrasant dans ma poitrine, à ma plus grande déception. Je crains d'être immunisé à ses effets curatifs.

« Tu penses qu'il a raison ? » Demande-t-il d'une petite voix sèche. « Tu penses que je devrais m'en aller ? » A la fin de sa phrase il n'y a rien de laissé pour le contester. Je ferme mes yeux et inhale profondément. Une voix dans ma tête hurle que non, l'homme est une andouille. Sa place est ici. Avec moi. Une autre voix—la voix de la raison—me répond oui.

Cette voix est efficacement tuée par mon être tout entier.

Je ne réponds pas. Au lieu de cela j'enroule un bras atour de lui et le retiens avec possessivité. Haïssant violemment tous ceux qui voudront me dérober cela. Lui. Le haïssant lui parce que son absence est inévitable.

« Je ne peux pas, » souffle-t-il. Il couvre ses yeux avec sa main. « Je sais que je devrais. Mais…je… » Sa voix est lourde et désespérée. La boule dans ma poitrine se répand et devient plus dense et douloureuse.

Je ne peux pas respirer pour rendre le mot « non » audible. Il claque contre mes dents et je le rapproche.

S'il te plaît non.

**oOoOoOo**

L'émotion se calme en une douleur constante et languissante quand l'heure du dîner arrive. Je ne peux difficilement pas être en joie d'y aller, mais il insiste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'exécute mais je le fais.

Je m'assois à la table des professeurs à côté de Bibine, qui enfourne une montagne de nourriture dans sa bouche et mâche bruyamment. Je rejette la Gazette du soir quand une nuée de chouettes s'engouffrent pour délivrer l'édition du soir. Bibine attrape le journal en l'air. Ayant cessé de faire parti de ce monde au sens propre, je peux difficilement être ennuyé par les actualités. Ils changent rarement, après tout, et rien d'important ne rempliera l'air d'ici quelques secondes.

Bibine déroule le journal et renâcle. « Putain de merde, » grogne-t-elle dans un souffle.

Toujours les mêmes âneries, je présume. Le Ministre est un con. Quelqu'un est mort. Des Moldus ont eu leurs mémoires nettoyées après qu'une horde de bouches d'incendie ait attaquée leur chien. Je pourrais ouvrir le journal une fois par an et ne jamais manquer une nouvelle.

Bibine lit les gros titres à voix haute. « 'La vérité sur Harry Potter : le secret le mieux gardé de Dumbledore.' Qu'est ce que c'est que ça maintenant ? » soupire-t-elle.

Je lâche ma fourchette et lui arrache le journal des mains.

« Putain, Severus ! » Siffle-t-elle. « Tu aurais pu demander. »

Je l'ignore afin de parcourir l'article. Le son distinct de trois autres fourchettes lâchées sur des assiettes dorées peut être entendu au-delà du chaos paniqué de mon cerveau. Une source intérieure. Un lien choquant. Un déplacement d'âme. Tout est là.

Je deviens conscient du silence tendu dans le hall. Je lève les yeux pour le voir en toute certitude enfourner de la purée dans sa bouche pendant que les élèves jettent des coups d'œil hasardeux par-dessus leurs épaules et sous leurs tables, murmurant derrière leurs mains. Granger le tapote nerveusement, glissant le journal devant lui. Son visage devient pâle tandis que ses yeux parcourent les mots, puis rouge quand il relève la tête et remarque que l'attention est tournée vers lui.

J'entends Black cracher un discret « merde ».

Harry se lève lentement et marche de façon déterminée jusqu'à la porte. Du moment où il est parti le silence explose en bavardages abasourdis. Je sors par la porte de derrière. Black suit. Nous ne parlons pas tandis que nous marchons vers mes appartements. J'entre dans la pièce pour être accueilli par le bruit distant de haut-le-cœur venant de mes toilettes.

« Bon Dieu. Il ne peut plus supporter ça, » coasse Black sombrement.

Et je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

**oOoOoOo**

Mon whisky reste intouché sur la table basse près de moi. Les dernières étincelles sont mortes il y a une heure. Je n'ai jamais eu avant un problème avec un verre de whisky qui ne brûlerait pas. Et maintenant je n'arrive pas à parvenir à avaler quoi que ce soit à cause du plomb qui tapisse mes organes internes.

Il dort. Fait semblant en tout cas. Pour son intérêt j'espère que son inconscience lui donne un sursis. C'est trop pour une seule vie. Je dirais qu'il sera mieux sans quand cela prendra fin. Et moi, au moins, je parviendrai à respirer de nouveau. Alors que je sais cela, ça ne rend pas la perspective d'un monde sans lui plus facile.

Je suis un animal de routine. Il est ma routine.

Je sais ce qu'il veut faire. Si j'ai eu des doutes avant, ils ont été dissipés par l'urgence absolue de son heure se rapprochant. Avec la vérité maintenant publiquement connue, je n'estime pas qu'on lui accordera le week-end. Le Ministère sera ouvert demain, uniquement pour considérer sa mise à mort. Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire désormais : m'empêcher de l'arrêter.

Un doux cognement à ma porte surprend le calme pesant. Je me pousse hors de mon fauteuil et ouvre la porte sur une vue inattendue. Granger et Weasley s'agitent nerveusement et me regardent avec une peur palpable cachée sous un masque persistent de bravoure.

« Et bien, » dis je quand aucun d'eux ne parle. « Qui y a-t-il ? » Je tente de ressembler à mon interdit professoral. J'en fais une mauvaise démonstration. Je sais pourquoi ils sont là.

« Nous—euh… » commence Granger, rougissante.

« Nous cherchons Harry, Monsieur, » secourt Weasley.

Je hausse froidement un sourcil. « Et pourquoi, dites moi, le chercheriez vous ici ? »

Granger lance un regard de côté vers Weasley et prend une grande inspiration. « Nous savons qu'il est là. Nous voulons juste lui parler, » dit elle. Sa voix atteint une impertinence peu caractéristique.

Je grimace, me tenant obstinément à mon mystère. Je suis sur le point de parler quand Weasley me coupe.

« Le Professeur Black nous l'a dit, » dit il rapidement.

Je soupire et incurve mes lèvres nerveusement. Je suis incapable de comprendre comment cet homme a jamais pu être considéré assez digne de confiance pour être un Gardien du Secret. Je secoue la tête. « Il se repose. Je l'informerai de votre passage, » dis je dans un long feulement.

« Monsieur ! » Dit bruyamment Weasley, m'empêchant de fermer la porte. « Nous avons besoin de le voir. »

« S'il vous plaît, » ajoute Granger en m'implorant.

Je dois applaudir leur courage, si ce n'est maudire leur audace. Très peu d'élèves osent venir près de mes appartements. Sans compter demander d'y entrer. Une certaine part de moi-même rabâcheuse suggère que leur présence pourrait avoir une influence positive sur lui. Je blâme cette folle petite voix pour faire reculer mes pieds et tenir la porte ouverte de ma main pour les inviter. Je frémis, rebuté, quand ils y croulent.

« Attendez ici, » je grogne. « Ne touchez à rien. » Je me dirige vers ma chambre et ferme la porte avec force derrière moi. Cela n'aurait rien fait de bon que ces deux petits imbéciles sachent exactement où il se repose.

« Potter ! » J'aboie par habitude.

Il s'étire, s'assoit. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il attrape ses lunettes.

Je prends une bonne inspiration et me compose suffisamment assez pour dire, « Tu as de la visite. » Je ne parviens pas à enlever l'accusation de ma voix.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent avec peur. « Qui est ce ? » Demande-t-il, se glissant hors du lit et enfilant son jeans.

« Deux petits galopins qui n'ont rien à faire dans ma chambre, » je maugrée. J'ai pleinement l'intention d'avoir des mots avec cette excuse pathétique de tuteur qu'il a. Deux mots. Des mots impardonnables.

Il semble perdu quand il me dépasse, ouvrant la porte et regardant dehors. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « Désolé, » dit il et parvient même à paraître sincère.

Malheureusement pour ma consternation, ses excuses dissolvent ma colère. Je ne suppose pas qu'il a besoin d'être encore plus désolé qu'il ne l'a été. « C'est bon, » je marmonne. « Fais les juste partir. »

Il sourit avec douceur et marche en direction de la pièce principale. Je ne le suis pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte se fermer. Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil une fois de plus et avale le contenu impuissant de mon verre, frémissant violemment quand le liquide âcre supprime l'énergie de mon irritation. Je ne pense pas que les secrets gardent beaucoup de leur importance. Pas maintenant que le plus important d'entre eux est devenu une information publique.

_Il ne peut plus supporter ça. _

Il n'aura pas plus à supporter. Si j'écoute bien je peux presque entendre le cliquetis de ses heures s'écoulant. Il me vient à l'esprit que demain est Halloween et le seizième anniversaire du jour où il a survécu et est devenu la plus célèbre anomalie du monde entier. Quelle perfection effroyable qu'il choisisse ce jour pour mourir tout autant.

A moins qu'il ne le fasse ce soir. Viendront ils pour lui ce soir ?

Je ravale une angoisse se propageant. Je n'espèrerai pas pour une nuit de plus avec lui. C'est mieux que la douleur vienne rapidement et violemment plutôt qu'elle ne reste perchée sur le rebord du présent, créant l'illusion d'une menace. Je sais ce qui arrivera. Cela pourrait-il se faire pour que je puisse continuer à marcher dans ma misérable existence au lieu d'attendre…

Attendre qu'il meure. Attendre qu'il fasse sa dernière journée imprudente entre les mains de Voldemort. Attendre qu'il risque sa vie et la mienne et celle du monde uniquement pour prouver que personne ne peut le garder.

Pas même moi.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit de ses pieds nus foulant la pierre. Mon regarde est fixé sur le feu. Je me concentre sur la danse des flammes émotionnellement neutre.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Je demande. Ma voix est étrangement calme et douce. Je ne parviens pas à être satisfait par cela. Il ne répond pas. Je peux le sentir me regarder et je l'examine. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts et sa carrure rigide. Il serre ses poings le long de son corps et il semble que peu importe à quoi il se raccroche c'est la seule chose qui le maintienne debout.

Il a dit au revoir, je réalise.

La réalisation me fait me lever et me diriger vers lui. Il ne me dira pas au revoir. Je ne le permettrai pas. S'il essaye même…

Juste une nuit de plus. Ce n'est pas trop demander. J'ai fais tout ce qui était attendu de moi. Je mérite une autre putain de nuit paisible avant que tout ne soit repris.

Je me tiens devant lui et relève son menton. J'ai l'intention de le maudire un millier de fois pour me faire ça à moi. Pour avoir envahi ma vie, créer un chaos et puis me laisser me débrouiller avec les ruines. Seul. Mais je ne le maudis pas parce que je ne peux pas parvenir à briser un gamin qui est en train de s'effondrer devant mes yeux.

Je me penche pour embrasser sa lèvre inférieure tremblante. Il glisse ses bras autour de mes épaules et enfouit son visage dans ma nuque. Je presse mes lèvres dans ses cheveux, supportant son poids.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » Je demande. Que puis-je faire pour l'aider ? Pour le garder à l'abri ? Pour le garder ici ?

« T'en va pas, » il chuchote.

Comme si c'était même une option.

**oOoOoOo**

_La suite et avant dernier chapitre dans une semaine et demi… La fin se rapproche à grands pas. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. _


	4. III Résignation

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de l'exquise **Cybèle**, moi je **traduis** seulement (et uniquement la fin)…

Note de la traductrice : Ceci est la **suite d'une traduction** déjà largement entamée par la talentueuse **Gaeriel Palpatine**. Si vous êtes arrivés ici par hasard, **je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire le début** en premier. Le lien est dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez également le lien vers l'histoire originale de Cybèle, ainsi que vers les autres fics qu'elle a écrites.

**oOoOoOo**

**Si vous êtes prêt – III. Advienne que pourra**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 19 : Résignation

**oOoOoOo**

« On lui a dit que Sirius nous avait dit où tu étais, » dit Hermione en s'excusant quand nous entrons dans le couloir juste devant ses appartements. J'arrête de rendre clair le fait que je n'ai aucune envie de quitter les cachots. De me lever et de sortir dans un monde où ils chuchotent et me jugent. Là où tout le monde sait.

Je retrousse mon nez. « Super. Donnez leur une raison de plus pour se battre, » dis-je avec une légèreté forcée même si toutes les implications, tout ce que je ne leur ai jamais dit, occupent lourdement l'air entre nous.

Je ne leur ai pas dit. Je peux voir l'accusation et la peine dans chacune de leurs expressions. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi je ne leur ai pas fait confiance ? Que puis-je dire, que je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent. Que personne ne sache. Je ne voulais pas savoir. « Je suis désolé, » dis-je calmement et un peu de la tension se brise.

Hermione jette ses bras autour de moi et enfouie sa tête dans mon épaule. Ron s'affaisse contre le mur la mâchoire tendue.

« S'il y a quoique ce soit… » La voix d'Hermione tremble quand elle s'écarte de moi pour me regarder. « Je veux dire il doit y avoir quelque chose que l'on puisse faire. »

Je secoue la tête et regarde les larmes couler de ses yeux. Je me sens vide. Je ne suis même pas sûr que je puisse encore pleurer. Je cajole son épaule, mon regard glissant vers Ron dont le visage est rouge écarlate. Sa gorge bouge quand il déglutit. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur.

« Le Ministère va essayer de m'emmener. Pour me protéger, je suppose, jusque… jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le tuer. » Ma gorge se resserre douloureusement à cette pensée. La pensée de tout quitter. De les quitter. Et lui aussi. Tout ce qui rend ma vie valable d'être vécue.

Ils s'assoient de chaque côté de moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Dit tout d'un coup Ron.

J'exhale âprement avec un sourire tranquille. La seule chose que je puisse faire. « Je ne sais pas. Quoi que ce soit que j'ai à faire, je suppose. »

« Tu vas aller après lui, n'est ce pas ? » Hermione renifle et essuie ses yeux avec le revers de sa main.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas ! Je veux dire… est ce que si tu… » Ron s'interrompt et regarde ailleurs.

Je pousse mes genoux contre mon torse et appuie ma tête contre le mur. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais rien de stupide, » dis-je. Et je ne ferais rien. Pas vraiment. « Ecoutez, » je soupire, « D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne vais plus être à Poudlard pour longtemps. » Je presse mes yeux fermés contre les picotements. « Le Ministère sera de retour pour moi assez tôt. » Peut être plus tôt à cause de l'article. « Est-ce que vous… je sais que ça paraît stupide, mais est ce que vous pourrez s'il vous plaît faire en sorte que Sev—le professeur Snape… qu'il… » J'essaie de respirer mais mes poumons ne veulent pas fonctionner. D'autres nouveaux puits sans fond de larmes sont découverts. Je sais que c'est ridicule de leur demander de prendre soin de lui. Même s'ils étaient consentants, je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il les laisserait. Mais…

« Je veux dire vous deux vous êtes là l'un pour l'autre, pas vrai ? Et Sirius a le Professeur Lupin. Snape…. Il est juste… Si vous pouviez juste passer dans son bureau et l'embêter de temps en temps. » Je tousse et essuie mon visage inutilement avant de presser mon front contre mes genoux.

Je reste comme ça un bon moment, ne sachant pas quoi leur dire. Tout ce que je veux dire semble si insignifiant. J'aurais aimé les remercier d'avoir été mes amis, même quand je me comportais en crétin fini. Pour avoir gardé mes secrets et eu des ennuis avec moi. J'ai envie de leur dire tout ce que je leur ai caché, mais je ne sais même pas où commencer. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment envie de tout entendre de toute façon.

« Maman veut savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, » dit Ron la gorge nouée.

Est-ce qu'elle a une âme en plus quelque part ? Je songe amèrement. Je secoue ma tête à la place. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'auraient pas apprécié l'humour. Je lève ma tête, reniflant fortement. « Ça va, » je coasse.

Nous restons assis en silence. Je ne pense pas vraiment à quelque chose. A tout. Mon temps ici. Le bonheur parfait que j'ai eu lors de ces premières années. Même quand il y flottait toujours une menace de mort. Je crois que je ne l'avait pas alors remarquée. Pas avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est là que tout a commencé à aller mal. C'est là que j'ai commencé à aller mal. Mais ils étaient là. Toujours.

Ils sont toujours ici, je me rappelle aigrement. Et moi de même pour le moment.

« Quand penses tu qu'ils viendront pour toi ? » Demande calmement Hermione.

Je hausse les épaules. « Maintenant que tout le monde sait ? Bientôt. Peut être ce soir, » dis-je sombrement. « Ils doivent avoir une espèce d'ordre du Ministère d'abord. »

Ron renifle à côté de moi et je tourne mon regard vers lui. Je ne peux pas voir son visage car il le détourne de moi. Ses oreilles sont rouge écarlates.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? » Demande Hermione.

Peur ? De toutes les choses que j'ai ressenties ces derniers mois, la peur est la dernière d'entre elles. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que Voldemort tue quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur que lui ne meure pas. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que la peur reste une fois qu'on est mort, » dis-je, essayant de sourire.

Hermione enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ron fait la même chose. Je réalise que je suis un crétin insensible. « Désolé. Je suppose que j'ai eu suffisamment de temps pour y penser. » Je commence mentalement à me frapper.

« Ils ne peuvent pas juste te laisser mourir ! Il doit y avoir… »

Ron se remet sur ses pieds et commence à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Je le regarde partir puis revenir en fixant le sol. Je me sens reconnaissant qu'il soit en colère pour moi. Quelqu'un a besoin de l'être. Je ne le peux plus désormais.

« Ils ne peuvent pas juste l'enfermer ? Je veux dire… jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un sort réversible ? »

Je soupire. « Même s'ils pouvaient l'attraper, ils ne le retiendraient jamais. Et s'ils pouvaient, ils ne seraient pas capables d'inverser le sort. Pas sans enlever mon âme. Je ne veux pas vivre sans âme. » Je ne veux pas vivre avec _cette_ âme. « Ils ne peuvent pas laisser l'opportunité qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Voldemort doit mourir. » Et ainsi moi aussi.

C'est effrayant le peu que je ne ressens à dire cela. Froideur. Résignation complète. Elle l'entend et me fixe étrangement. Elle semble vouloir dire quelque chose, mais elle pince sa bouche pour l'arrêter. Elle se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue, s'attardant là un moment avant de se reculer et de se lever.

« Je devrais aller voir Ron. » Elle renifle. « Tu diras au revoir avant de partir, pas vrai ? » Elle essuie ses yeux et respire profondément.

J'acquiesce, sachant que je ne dirai rien. « A plus, » je mens.

« A plus. »

Elle marche comme si elle s'échappait. Je la regarde partir et prends le temps pour me reprendre avant de retourner vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demande-t-il sans me regarder.

Je secoue la tête, incapable de parler sans risquer de me briser en mille morceaux. Il regarde vers moi quand je ne réponds pas. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je le trahis. Le laissant seul.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Relevant mon menton, il me fixe jusqu'à ce que je sente mes résolutions s'émietter. Il embrasse ma bouche et c'est fini. Mon contrôle se dissout et j'enfouis mon visage dans sa nuque. Si ce n'était pas pour son bras s'enveloppant fortement autour de moi, je pense que je pourrais casser.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » Dit il d'une voix étrange.

Pardonne moi.

« T'en va pas, » dis je.

Il resserre son étreinte.

**oOoOoOo**

Il me cherche quand il dort. Ça a été comme ça depuis mon anniversaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il le réalise et s'il s'en aperçoit il fera probablement un effort conscient pour arrêter. Il ne voudrait pas me faire penser qu'il a besoin de moi.

J'essaye de ne pas l'imaginer seul ici. Au-delà de toute autre chose—la peur d'échouer, le regret de perdre ma vie, plus fort même que le tourment constant de savoir que je suis Voldemort—il y a la douleur à la pensée de le laisser seul. De lui cherchant pour ne trouver rien d'autre que des draps froids pour le réconforter. C'est cette pensée qui me retient ici. Qui me retient d'aller à Voldemort et de tout mettre fin.

Et maintenant…

Maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix. Ils m'emmèneront. Ils me forceront à partir loin de lui et me garderont enfermé. Si je dois le laisser seul, je préfère le faire selon mes propres termes. Je ne veux pas vivre imaginant que quelque part dans le monde il est allongé dans un lit froid, dans des cachots froids, essayant de m'oublier. Je ne veux pas vivre sachant que je devrais être ici près de lui. C'est ma place. Si je ne peux pas être là, il ne reste rien d'autre que la mort.

Peut être qu'ils sont déjà venus pour moi. Je l'ai convaincu de remettre les protections ainsi, juste pour cette nuit nous pouvons oublier. Il les enlèvera demain. Mais nous avons cette nuit. Maintenant.

J'exhale un souffle tremblotant et m'installe un peu plus contre lui. Le doux rythme de sa respiration est interrompu. Il s'étire. « Ça va ? » Coasse-t-il endormi.

Je tiens son bras pour l'empêcher de l'enlever. « Mm-hmm, » je réponds, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. Je renifle aussi discrètement que possible. Il exhale profondément et se relaxe une fois de plus.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je ne sais pas comment le quitter. Je ne sais pas comment j'arriverai même à m'en aller, sachant que je le trahi quelque part.

Il survivra, il me l'a dit. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il survive. Je sais ce que ça veut dire pour lui. Il sera misérable, se laissant à la dérive, ne s'arrêtant pas de réfléchir. Ou de se souvenir. Il me courra après et boira pour me chasser de son esprit. Il se convaincra lui-même qu'il aime être seul. Et il me haïra pour l'avoir laissé seul.

Mais je n'ai pas le choix. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut que j'y aille. Et si j'y vais de mon plein gré, au moins je saurais que c'est fini. L'attente. La conscience constante que je peux mourir à chaque minute. La peur que si un quelconque abruti de Mangemort décide de s'introduire dans Poudlard et de me tuer alors que je vais en classe, tout est fini. Sans espoir.

Je dois y aller.

Et si j'échoue ? J'alterne entre des moments de confiance ferme et de doute terrifiant. Si j'échoue j'aurais condamné le monde et mis en danger tous ceux que j'aime. Si j'échoue, il aura à se cacher pour le reste de sa vie parce que Voldemort ne s'arrêtera pas avant qu'il soit mort.

Si je réussis, je les libère tous.

Je dois réussir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Et Voldemort le sait. Je peux ressentir sa peur. Le désespoir qu'il ne peut pas me cacher. Il ne peut pas se cacher de moi. Pas plus que je ne peux me cacher de lui. Je peux le sentir. Une présence constante au-delà du présent, ici au bord de ce lit, juste en dehors de ses bras, Voldemort est là. M'attendant. Tirant avec insistance sur mon âme.

Et il attendra pour toujours s'il le doit.

Un petit peu plus longtemps. Juste pour un dernier moment de paix. Une dernière nuit serré fort contre lui, sou souffle s'échouant doucement contre ma nuque et son cœur battant contre mon dos me rappelant que mon corps est mien. Mon corps, mon cœur, sauf mon âme empruntée, m'appartiennent à moi. A Severus.

Je prends une grande inspiration et caresse le bras qui me maintient en sûreté. « Je t'aime, » je murmure, dissipant cette maudite présence, la gardant éloignée pour un dernier moment. « Je t'aime, » redis-je, plus doucement quand sa chaleur s'enroule autour de moi.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répond une voix sourde.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en claquant. Je reste allongé et surpris pendant un instant, effrayé de regarder en arrière. Effrayé de l'avoir imaginé. Ou malentendu. Effrayé qu'il soit seulement en train de parler dans son sommeil.

Effrayé qu'il ne le soit pas.

Je parviens finalement à me retourner pour le voir fermer ses yeux. « Tais-toi et rendors-toi, » maugrée-t-il irrité.

Je ne peux pas respirer et mon cœur cogne sauvagement dans mon torse. Il tonne contre mon dos. Je ne peux pas parler pour le maudire. C'était assez de savoir. C'était assez de savoir qu'alors il ne le dirait jamais, il m'aimait. A sa façon. C'était assez. De savoir qu'alors il ne l'admettrait jamais, il me cherchait inconsciemment et me serrait comme si je comptais.

C'était assez. Maudit soit-il.

« Maudit sois-tu, » dis-je et me tourne pour enfouir mon visage dans son torse.

Il caresse ma tête et mon dos pendant que je me calme. Cela prend plus de temps que cela devrait, je pense. Je relève finalement la tête et attire la sienne vers moi. « Bâtard. Tu ne vas pas rendre tout ceci facile pour moi, hein ? »

Il s'écarte et ouvre ses yeux, me regardant pendant un long moment. Il retient son souffle comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose avant de relâcher ses lèvres et les refermer. Il ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

« Severus. » J'écarte ses cheveux. Ses narines se dilatent. « Je suis désolé, » je murmure. Ma gorge se ferme et mes poumons se contractent.

« Arrête d'être désolé. » La brisure dans sa voix fait éclater la tension montante dans mon torse, qui a un haut-le-cœur douloureux. Un pleur rageur se loge dans ma gorge. Ses lèvres s'écrasent douloureusement contre les miennes, sa langue balayant ma bouche de la douleur épaisse et salée qui la recouvre.

Un moment de désespoir est écarté quand son corps couvre le mien, m'épinglant à l'instant, à lui, son corps. Mon corps. Je gémis, mes mains prenant en coupe son visage, mes hanches se soulevant contre lui. J'entoure mes jambes autour de lui, le retenant contre moi. Il est dur, mais il ne bouge pas pour faire avancer les choses. Il m'embrasse doucement jusqu'à que je sois presque convaincu que cela puisse durer pour toujours. Son corps est lourd et chaud et tendre. Il me va parfaitement. Je suis en sécurité et entièrement sien. Je serai toujours sien. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souviendra, aussi longtemps qu'il n'oublie pas, je serai là. Avec lui. Sous lui. En sécurité.

Il se retire au final, respirant difficilement. Il cherche dans la table de nuit avant de se mettre sur les genoux. Il ne parle pas alors qu'il se prépare. Son expression est parfaitement composée mais ses yeux brillent étrangement. Ils me rappelaient autrefois des tunnels, froids et immenses. Je ne peux pas dire maintenant s'ils ont changé ou si j'ai changé, mais ils ne me font plus penser à des tunnels. Mais à un endroit sûr et proche. Le type de noirceur qui fait disparaître le monde et vous embrasse. Sécurisant. Protecteur. Paisible.

« Je t'aime, » dis-je. Et je veux dire plus car je lui dis toujours que je l'aime mais je ne peux rendre compte de tout ce que j'ai besoin qu'il sache. Je l'ai dit trop souvent et cela n'a plu la même signification que sa réponse 'je t'aime aussi'. Cela ne peut pas exprimer que c'est toute ma vie. Que l'aimer fut la seule chose bonne que j'ai jamais faite.

« Je sais, » dit il, se pressant contre moi. Il se tient sur ses bras, relevant mes hanches avec ses genoux et se glissant en moi doucement. Sa tête est penchée en avant et nous sommes protégés par un rideau de cheveux. Il ferme les yeux alors qu'il s'enfonce profondément. Il reste là, tombant sur ses coudes et m'embrassant de nouveau. Ses hanches poussent encore plus profondément et ne se retirent jamais. Ses mains appuient sur mes épaules.

Il sait. Il comprend. Tout.

C'est assez.

« Dis-le, » je murmure contre sa bouche.

Il s'écarte et me regarde. « Quoi ? »

Je ravale tout ce qui est mal et souris. « Severus, je veux que tu m baise. » Je ris. « Maintenant toi. »

Il grogne. Sa main vient pour repousser mes cheveux de mon front, son pouce s'attardant sur ma cicatrice. Je resserre ma mâchoire et prie pour qu'il ne pense pas. Qu'il reste ici avec moi. Il rencontre mon regard et éclaire sa gorge. « J'ai envie de te baiser, Harry. »

Je laisse échapper un souffle anxieux juste quand il m'embrasse. Il se retire doucement. Je gémis et essaye de le faire aller plus vite, l'embrassant précipitamment. Il revient, tout aussi doucement et longuement, prolongeant chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que trembler. Quand il s'enfonce de nouveau je suis presque en train de pleurer d'envie et haletant dans sa bouche.

« Putain. » Je prends avantage du peu de mouvements auxquels je peux parvenir, geignant quand j'utilise mes jambes pour faire levage et me précipiter sur lui. Il est sans merci. Je l'aime comme ça.

Il a un rictus. « Patience, Mr Potter. »

Je grogne et l'attire vers moi, désespéré pour faire quelque chose. Je fais pression autour de lui et j'entends son souffle s'échapper dans un sifflement. « Baise moi, » j'insiste. Il geint sourdement quand il revient et donne un autre coup de rein. Attendant pendant que le frisson extatique subsiste et puis le fait de nouveau. Durement mais lentement, il me baise. Il me regarde avec ses dents mordant sa lèvre, sa mâchoire se resserrant à chaque coup. Je ne regarde pas ailleurs. Mes doigts se plantent dans ses épaules quand je soulève mes hanches pour rencontrer ses mouvements. Sa main se place entre nous et s'enroule autour de moi. Il me caresse au même rythme lent.

« Severus, » dis-je étranglé, le désespoir prenant sur quoique ce soit d'autre ait pu avoir été là avant. « S'il te plaît, » je murmure, incapable de respirer proprement à cause de la tension se resserrant en moi.

Il accélère, venant maintenant moins profondément, s'arrangeant pour me toucher parfaitement. Mes yeux sont clos fermement et je gémis bruyamment. Je soulève mes jambes et il passe ses bras dessous, les surélevant légèrement et attrapant mes hanches. Il m'attire vers lui, se pressant en moi durement et rapidement désormais. Je me caresse et bientôt je suis à la lisière et je cours vers elle. Je ne peux pas respirer. Ma bouche bouge autour de son prénom mais aucun son ne sort.

« Jouit, Harry, » grogne-t-il et mon corps se laisse aller, relâchant tout. Toute la tension et la colère et la tristesse se liquéfient dans une longue explosion sans fin. Ça se dissipe, s'échappant de mes yeux et de ma peau, porté par un lourd cri. Je suis rempli par lui. Habité. Possédé. Sien.

Nous soufflons ensemble. Il avale mon souffle et mes geignements et embrasse mes joues. Je le serre. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir.

« S'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas. »

Il rit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller à côté de ma tête. L'instant d'après il relève sa tête pour me regarder. Son pouce caresse ma tempe. « Est-ce que tu vas quelque part ? » Demande-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

Je cligne des yeux et crispe ma mâchoire. Je secoue la tête. « Non. »

Je ne vais nulle part.

**oOoOoOo**

Il reste jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça. Je réussi avec succès à ne pas le supplier de laisser les protections. De ne jamais les laisser nous trouver. De rester dans cette pièce avec moi pour toujours. Je suspecte qu'ils s'en rendraient compte en fait, de toute façon. On ne peut pas se cacher indéfiniment.

Il ne voudrait pas me regarder quand il quitte son bureau, clamant qu'il a du travail à faire même si c'est Halloween. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça aussi. C'est trop tentant de tout oublier quand il est là. Trop difficile de rassembler le courage nécessaire pour faire ce que j'ai à faire quand il me regarde en sachant.

Aussi bien qu'il soit parti.

Je rassemble une pile de lettres que j'ai écrites ces quelques dernières semaines. Explications. Des choses que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment dire aux gens. Ron. Hermione. Sirius. Excuses et instructions. Les Dursleys. Le professeur Lupin. Une autre lettre que j'ai déjà donnée à Hedwige pour être délivrée ce soir. Elle semble contente du travail.

Je vais là où ma malle est rangée dans le placard et dépose le chargement dedans. J'estime qu'ils iront regarder dans ma malle après que je sois parti. Trouvant tout.

Mais pas sa lettre. Sa lettre et mon journal son sur mon bureau. Il va probablement retrousser son nez et railler le fait que je sois sentimental. Mais je vais mourir et il devra faire avec. Une dernière attaque émotionnelle. Une longue en plus. Un journal entier adressé à lui. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dire. Tout ce que j'ai ressenti. Mon esprit et mon cœur sont là dedans. Préservé. Et à lui.

Je ne sais pas s'il le lira. Mais il le gardera. Seulement sur une étagère où il n'a pas besoin de regarder. Il le gardera. Et c'est assez.

Je sursaute au bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et ferme ma malle. J'entends Sirius m'appeler. Je marche dans l'autre pièce, me pétrifiant à l'expression sur son visage. Sans espoir. Mon estomac plonge.

« Snape a dit que je pouvais entrer, » dit il doucement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Je demande, bien que j'imagine connaître déjà la réponse.

Il éclaircit sa gorge et baisse les yeux. « Le Ministère. Ils ont… » Il respire profondément et ferme les yeux. « Nous ferons appel à l'ordre, Harry, mais, tu sais, avec ce foutu article… » Il crispe sa mâchoire.

J'exhale lourdement. « Quand ? »

« Ils vont te laisser rester pour la Fête, » dit il d'une voix serrée. « Mais tu devrais faire tes valises avant. »

Je déglutis difficilement et puis acquiesce. Je m'attendais à ça, je me rappelle à moi-même. Je savais que cela arriverait. J'essaye de dire ça à la douleur dans ma poitrine. La boule qui s'accroît et me fait suffoquer. Il n'y a plus le temps. Il n'y a plus de retour.

« Je vais me battre, » promet-il.

Je sourire faiblement. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Et si j'ouvre ma bouche il saura ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Et il me stopperait, je pense. Il devrait. Cela me prend un instant pour éclaircir ma propre gorge. « Je vais faire mes valises, alors. Je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurai fini, » je mens. Je parviens à garder un visage neutre mais je me sens devenir chaud. Brûlant. Souffrant.

« Je suis si désolé, Harry, » dit il et semble vouloir venir vers moi, mais il s'arrête. Je me sens reconnaissant. Je pense que je ne serai pas capable de le supporter.

« Je te vois tout à l'heure, » je murmure.

Il me fixe durement et pendant un instant je crois qu'il sait que ce sera la dernière fois qu'il me voit.

Il acquiesce gauchement, mais ne bouge pas tout de suite. Tout ce que je veux lui dire, je l'ai dit dans la lettre. C'est une façon de lâche, je réalise. Mais je n'arrive pas à voir d'autre façon à part celle là. Ils me stopperaient tous. Ils seraient fous de ne pas le faire.

Il part et la porte claque doucement pour se fermer.

Je m'appuie contre le bureau pendant un instant et attends jusqu'à ce que tout se calme de nouveau. J'ai été préparé pour ce moment. Je savais que ça arriverait. Tout le monde savait que ça arriverait. Je pourrais reculer maintenant si je voulais, mais la réalité de ce qui m'attends n'est pas supportable.

Je prends une grande inspiration et retourne vers ma malle, cherchant ma cape d'invisibilité. Je vais y aller directement. La Fête est prévue de commencer dans une heure ou deux de toute façon. Si je vais m'y frotter je pourrais en parler moi-même. Je pourrais perdre mes nerfs.

Je mets rapidement mes chaussures et attrape ma cape d'invisibilité, m'assurant que ma baguette est dans ma poche. Je vais vers la cheminée et jette une poignée de poudre dans les flammes. Je vais chez Hagrid et de là je marcherai jusqu'au portes de l'école et transplanerai. Je regarde derrière moi, m'assurant que le journal et la lettre sont toujours sur mon bureau. Je ne pense pas à lui les trouvant. Je ne peux pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Jamais.

Je saute hors du foyer quand la porte s'ouvre.

Il me regarde. Je ne peux pas lire son expression. Il hausse un sourcil et se redresse. « Tu vas quelque part ? »

Mes mains se resserrent fermement autour de ma cape. Je rencontre son regard et secoue la tête. « Pas vraiment, » dis-je calmement. Ma propre voix est noyée par le bruit de mon cœur tonnant dans mes oreilles. Une part de moi veut qu'il m'arrête. Une plus grosse part a besoin qu'il s'en aille et me laisse faire ça.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais venir voir si tu avais besoin d'aide, » dit il abruptement. C'est yeux se dirige vers le sol. « Je vois que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. » Il se tourne pour partir et je cherche quelque chose à lui dire mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais possiblement lui dire. Il s'arrête de nouveau avec sa main sur la porte. « Je pourrais venir avec toi, » dit il calmement.

Je respire profondément et secoue la tête. « Tu essaierais uniquement de me sauver, » je murmure. Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend.

« Ta cheminette attend, » dit il froidement et part, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Je veux lui courir après et lui hurler qu'il ne peut pas partir comme ça. Que tout était supposé se finir calmement et pas avec lui me haïssant. Je pose ma tête sur le linteau de la cheminée et tente de repousser la douleur écrasante en moi. Mais c'est futile. Ça ne veut pas partir.

Je fais un pas dans la cheminée et dis au revoir à mon monde.

**oOoOoOo**

La seconde où j'apparais, la douleur me touche, ouvrant ma tête avec une force que je n'ai jamais ressentie avant. Je m'y accroche et tombe sur mes genoux, essayant de garder mes yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour voir dans quel enfer j'ai transplané. Quand j'ai parcouru les scénari dans ma tête ce million de fois où j'y ais pensé, il ne m'ait jamais apparut de prendre en compte ma putain de cicatrice.

Un léger écoulement d'eau se fait entendre, faisant écho à ce qui semble être un tunnel. Je cligne des yeux autour de moi. Si ce n'était pas impossible, je penserais que je suis encore dans la Chambre des Secrets. J'écoute avec prudence pour un mouvement. Il n'y en a pas.

Je me lève en tremblant et part à sa recherche. Pas avec mes yeux. Je peux difficilement voir à travers la douleur. Mais je le cherche. Et je le sens attendre.

_Harry…_

Je peux l'entendre, mais aucun son ne fait écho dans le tunnel. C'est dans ma tête, qui palpite plus fort à chaque pas que je fais.

_Après toutes ces années, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire était d'attendre que tu viennes à moi. Ça c'est une plaisante surprise._

Mais il n'est pas surpris. Il s'attendait à cela. Ecoutant mes pensées. M'envahissant. « Où es tu ? » Dis-je à voix haute. Je le ressens encore, mais il semble bouger. Au sinon je ne peux pas me concentrer à cause de la peine dans ma tête.

_Pressé, sommes nous ? Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ? Me tuer ? Harry, je ne peux pas mourir._

Il ment. Il peut mourir. Il doit. Nous le devons chacun. Et il en est effrayé. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je distingue le murmure sibilant d'un serpent et je marche vers lui.

_Et même si je meurs, où cela te mènera, Harry ? Tu n'existes nulle part en dehors de ce monde. Un simple souvenir. Il n'y aura pas d'au-delà pour toi._

J'essaye de bloquer ce qu'il dit. Ça ne compte pas, me dis-je. L'âme porte l'empreinte de la vie qu'elle a menée, a dit Dumbledore. Ce qui signifie…

Je ne veux pas penser à ce que cela signifie.

Je vois une ouverture au bout du tunnel. Ma cicatrice hurle d'agonie désormais et je suis certain que je suis toujours conscient à cause de la prodigieuse quantité d'adrénaline me parcourant. Je reste près du mur, continuant mon chemin. Mon cœur bat anxieusement. Je m'attends à ce qu'il apparaisse à n'importe quel moment. Ma baguette est prête. Je suis prêt.

Je fais un pas dans la pièce et je n'attends pas de les voir avant de crier 'Expecto Patronum'.

J'aurais pu être surpris à l'immensité du cerf qui se répand de ma baguette, galopant avec entrain vers les créatures, sauf que ma baguette est presque immédiatement prise de ma main. Une autre agonie explose dans ma tête, me faisant presque tomber, mais je parviens à ramener ma baguette dans ma main sans trop de pensée. C'est facile.

Je louche pour voir mon Patronus disparaître dans un autre tunnel ; et lui, une ombre noire dans la lumière argentée diminuant.

Il lève sa baguette et elle disparaît de sa main aussitôt. Je me redresse tenant étroitement ma propre baguette et serrant la sienne avec mon autre main. Il vacille.

Ce n'est pas supposé être aussi facile.

« Et bien, tu es vraiment plein de surprise, » siffle-t-il froidement.

Je lève ma baguette et il se tient là en attente. Les mots sont sur mes lèvres, j'ai juste à les dire et tout finir. Mais ses rires pulsent dans ma tête.

« Dis les, Harry. Dis les mots. »

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je réalise immédiatement. Je suis rempli par la soudaine conscience que le sort de mise à mort ne fera rien d'autre que tout recommencer l'affaire en entier. J'ai seulement acheté du temps. Attendu. Attendu qu'il soit restauré dans un corps. Entre-temps j'aurais été enfermé pour être protégé de qui que soit qui aurait voulu ma tête.

« Cela serait-il si mal, Harry ? Vivre juste un peu plus. Tu n'es rien si tu meurs. Tu n'es rien si je meurs. » Sa voix froide m'envoie des frissons de dégoût à travers moi. A travers mon âme. Mon âme. Je lui ai donné vie. Et j'ai aimé et été aimé.

Je l'entends rire en se moquant. De l'extérieur cette fois et cela fait écho dans ma tête, se répercutant dans la fissure de mon front.

Comment je le tue ? Comment je mets fin à ceci ? Le sort de mort n'aidera pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sais ça.

Parce qu'il le sait, je réalise, et soudainement je comprends. Il est devenu mortel quand il a été restauré dans son corps. Quand il a pris mon sang. C'est son corps qui a besoin d'être détruit. Je vois la peur se mêler à son expression et je souris. Il ne peut pas me le cacher.

Je sens une soudaine vague de peur qui n'est pas la mienne et je réalise qu'il se prépare à transplaner.

« Petrificus Totalus ! » Je hurle et il tombe immobile sur le sol.

Je rigole. A l'image. Au fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut être conquis avec quelques sortilèges appris dans ma première année à Poudlard.

_Tu pourrais avoir une longue vie, Harry. Avec ton amant. Severus n'aura rien si tu meurs._

Je peux le sentir me supplier. Sentir sa peur et la panique remuant son corps immobile. Il a peur de mourir. Mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour le laisser vivre. Et Severus aura sa liberté, sinon rien d'autre. Et moi.

_Ne fais pas ça._

Je rassemble a peu près tout ce qui me reste de courage, de volonté, de pouvoir. Tout ce qui me fait. Tout ce que je suis. Je fais un geste avec ma baguette et crie 'Incendio Totalus !'. Les flammes l'enveloppent et les hurlements qu'il laisse échapper me rendent malade. Je recule dans un coin et regarde les flammes le consumer. Le détruire.

Je laisse tomber nos deux baguettes pour couvrir mes oreilles et je regarde.

J'attends.

Ça ne devrait pas être si facile. Après toutes ces années. Tous les tourments qu'il m'a infligés dans la vie. Dans la vie de mes parents. Dans celle de Severus. Ça ne devrait pas être si facile.

Je ris quand je ressens l'écho de sa douleur, ris quand ma propre tête semble être consumée par le même feu. Ce n'est pas supposé être si facile. Il ne m'a même pas touché. Il n'a même pas eu à se battre. Après tout ce temps. Après tout ce qui a été fait. Les années d'entraînement, de planque…

Je me mets en boule et presse ma tête contre la pierre froide. La chaleur du feu fait des vagues sur mon visage. Ça brûle. Je peux le sentir brûler. Pas de douleur, vraiment. Mais la conscience d'une douleur. Je peux sentir mon âme maintenant, se déchirant, hurlant.

Et j'attends.

Regardant la chute pathétique du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Attendant la mort triomphale du Garçon Qui A Survécu.

Qui aurait cru que ce serait si facile ?

**oOoOoOo**

_A suivre…_

**oOoOoOo**

_Voilà… il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre que vous aurez dans deux semaines._

_Si vous vous sentez morose, je vous conseille 'La vie est belle' de Capra (on s'entend bien). Bon courage pour les deux semaines à venir…_


	5. III La fin

Rating : M

Prairing : HP/SS

Disclaimer : Vraiment rien à moi, personnages et univers de JKR, histoire de l'exquise **Cybèle**, moi je **traduis** seulement (et uniquement la fin)…

Note de la traductrice : Ceci est la **suite d'une traduction** déjà largement entamée par la talentueuse **Gaeriel Palpatine**. Si vous êtes arrivés ici par hasard, **je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire le début** en premier. Le lien est dans mon profil. Vous y trouverez également le lien vers l'histoire originale de Cybèle, ainsi que vers les autres fics qu'elle a écrites.

**oOoOoOo**

**Si vous êtes prêt – III. Advienne que pourra**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 20 : La fin

**oOoOoOo**

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. J'aurais dû l'arrêter.

Je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

Le banquet d'Halloween est encore plus insupportable que ce dont je me rappelle. Les bruits et l'ambiance festive. Tous ignorant que le monde entier est au bord du précipice. Se balançant à la merci de la chance d'un gamin. Personne ne sait cela, tandis qu'ils jouent avec quelques absurdités explosives, jacassant et revêtant leurs stupides figures avec des choses stupides ce garçon est en train de donner sa vie pour eux. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je ne devrais pas être là.

« Snape, » siffle Black du bout de la table. Je jette un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir la question dans ses yeux. Je hausse les épaules. Je ne sais pas où il est. Il est parti.

Je suis là.

Il ne l'est pas.

Au lieu de cela, Weasley est assis à sa place, me regardant avec la même question que Black écrite au travers de son visage grave. Il est parti, je lui dis. Il ne reviendra pas.

Je ne ressens rien. Je me suis attendu à ressentir quelque chose. Un signe qu'il ait réussi. Que tout n'est pas perdu.

Mais tout est perdu aussi bien s'il a réussi ou non. Et il n'y a rien. Je ne ressens rien.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. Aussi puissant qu'il est, il n'est pas qualifié. Pas assez. Cela ne prend qu'une seule seconde et tout est perdu. Il est parti depuis quarante cinq minutes.

Il avait le droit d'essayer, argue une petite voix. Il mérite une chance de venger ses parents, ses grands-parents. Une chance, de plus, de venger cette vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si les choses avaient été différentes. Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé.

Si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé je serais heureux de lui lancer des regards noirs en ce moment, le détestant comme une extension de son père. Mais ce n'est pas juste. Je ne serais pas là du tout. Je serais paisiblement en train de me vautrer dans ma maison familiale, la conscience libre et claire. J'aurais seulement la vague idée que Harry Potter existe et je n'aurais aucune attention pour le gamin. Je ne l'aurais probablement jamais vu.

Il avait le droit, j'insiste. Le seul espoir auquel je me raccroche désormais est que Dumbledore avait foi en lui. Dumbledore croyait qu'il pouvait le faire. Et de toutes les années où j'ai connu cet homme exaspérant, il n'a jamais eu tort. La plupart du temps.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser y aller seul. J'aurais dû insister pour venir avec lui. Tu essaierais juste de me sauver, a-t-il dit. Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu. C'est mon putain de boulot.

Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et prétends boire ainsi je cache cette étrange expression que je sens sur mon visage. Une que je n'ai pas la force d'enlever. Un peu du jus s'écoule entre mes lèvres et est porté vers mes poumons par une brusque inspiration.

Je m'étouffe.

Mon visage devient chaud et mes yeux se mouillent alors que je tousse de façon rauque. Chourave me tapote le dos et je continue de recracher les gouttes. Je regagne finalement quelque contrôle et essuie mes yeux pour voir plusieurs regards tournés vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils en direction de mes collègues et des élèves assez insensés pour me regarder dans les yeux. Puis je retourne mon attention à mon assiette intouchée. J'interdis à ma poitrine de se contracter de nouveau et éclaircis ma gorge.

« Severus ? »

Je lance un coup d'œil au murmure de McGonagall. « Quoi ? » Je crache après avoir été irrité par sa tentative de chercher mon regard.

« Si vous préférez être autre part, je ne le retiendrai pas contre vous, » dit elle à voix basse, se penchant vers moi derrière les dos de Vector et Chourave.

Autre part. Oui. Autre part semble charmant. Mais où est ce que cela serait ? La pensée de revenir à mes appartements me rend malade. J'ai vu ce qui m'attendait là-bas. Le vide. Le froid qui me calmait autrefois et qui me rappellera seulement désormais qu'il n'est putain pas là. Il ne reviendra pas. Je l'ai laissé partir.

Mais McGonagall a raison. Je préférerais être autre part. A mon bureau peut être, où une flasque incrustée de pierreries se tient remplie avec la fine fleur de la magie Moldue. Et si je parviens à en boire assez, je pourrais même parvenir à oublier qui m'a donné le contenant.

Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. Sans connaître la réalité qui l'aurait attendu de l'autre côté de ces festivités. Il voulait sa liberté. Je l'ai laissé partir.

Il est parti.

Me sentant vraiment malade, je me lève et fais mes excuses, acquiesçant ma gratitude à McGonagall. Je pars par la porte de côté uniquement pour m'arrêter à cause de la douleur écrasante et lancinante dans mon bras gauche. Je m'y accroche par réflexes, sifflant entre mes dents, puis continue à marcher.

Je suis seulement vaguement conscient d'une soudaine montée d'adrénaline et de mes jambes se ployant. La pièce s'efface dans les ténèbres murmurant sourdement quand quelque chose d'électrique se propulse dans mon corps. Je suis paralysé par cela pendant ce qui semble être des heures.

Finalement je retrouve le chemin du retour à la voix de McGonagall criant mon nom. Je cligne des yeux pour voir son visage concerné et Lupin s'approchant de moi. Je leur fais signe de s'en aller et m'assieds, essayant de me rappeler par quel enfer je pourrais possiblement être par terre.

« Severus ? »

Et ça revient.

Je relève ma manche, me fichant de toute discrétion. Je fixe avec incrédulité la peau impeccablement lisse de mon avant bras. Mes doigts se déplacent sur l'endroit où la marque devrait être.

« Severus, les élèves. Plusieurs de vos élèves… »

Je m'affale contre le mur, fléchissant distraitement mes doigts pour les débarrasser de la sensation de picotements de magie nouvellement intégrée.

Il l'a fait.

« Severus ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? Vos élèves sont en train de s'effondrer de partout et j'aimerai énormément avoir quelques réponses ! » Siffle frénétiquement McGonagall.

Je me concentre sur son visage rougi. « Voldemort est mort, » dis-je sèchement, regardant son expression passant de la panique à la confusion. Je renifle par amusement amer. « Commençons les célébrations. »

Je me redresse en tremblant et m'échappe…

Vers mon bureau, je pense, mais quand j'y parviens, je ne m'arrête pas. Je tourne au fond du couloir menant à mes appartements, poussé par un inexplicable sentiment d'optimisme. Quelques derniers lambeaux d'espoir qu'il aura accompli l'impossible. Cela ne serait pas la première fois, après tout. Le gamin est connu pour défier la raison.

J'entre dans mes appartements, force confortée par ce ridicule espoir. Ou terreur. C'est dur de distinguer les deux en ce moment. Quelque chose de lourd s'installe dans mon estomac quand je trouve l'air inchangé. Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps. Il pourrait être en train de parcourir le domaine de l'école maintenant, sur le chemin de cette hutte endommagée d'où il utilisera la cheminée. Il reviendra ici.

Je m'assois dans mon fauteuil, fixant le feu et attendant le son familier de la cheminée. J'attends qu'il trébuche, répande de la cendre sur mon sol, et puis grimpe sur mes genoux et finisse sa journée. Je l'attends pour qu'il prouve une fois pour toute qu'il est invincible. Que rien ne peut l'atteindre. Que son insistance à être une pique permanente à mes côtés sera assez pour le ramener à moi.

Pour prouver que l'amour était assez pour sauver son âme infortunée.

**oOoOoOo**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là quand les coups recommencent, me surprenant momentanément. Je me réinstalle dans mon fauteuil.

Il n'utiliserait pas la porte.

Une certaine partie de moi est toujours assez lucide pour maudire l'autre pour rester assis là en attendant inconsidérément. Elle me dit qu'il faut que je réponde aux coups. Que je devrais accepter qu'il ne reviendra pas et continuer ma misérable existence.

Cette partie de moi est effectivement mise à terre par l'autre part qui insiste qu'il doit revenir. Qu'avec Dumbledore parti et maintenant Voldemort, il est tout ce qu'il me reste pour m'accrocher. Il ne peut pas être mort parce que ma vie serait trop facile sans lui pour y déranger les choses. Le Destin ne serait pas si bienveillant.

Le Destin ne pourrait pas être aussi cruel.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je assis ici ? Deux, trois mille ans. Pas pour la première fois, je me demande si peut être il est quelque part et ne peut pas revenir. Peut être qu'il est blessé et ne peut pas transplaner. Et je ne saurais pas où le trouver. Il attend peut être que quelqu'un le trouve. Il ne pourrait pas sortir de son dernier combat indemne, après tout.

Sont-ils allés le rechercher ?

Peut être qu'ils l'ont déjà trouvé et qu'il est avec Pomfresh maintenant dans un sommeil réparateur. Ou ils l'ont amené à Sainte Mangouste et il récupère avant de retourner à l'école. A moi.

_Réponds à la porte, Severus._

_Cette_ voix encore. J'en viens à me demander si Albus Dumbledore n'est pas uniquement mort pour prendre résidence dans ma tête. Je ne veux _pas_ répondre à la porte. Je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

_Tu devras y faire face dans quelque temps._

Je devrais y faire face dans quelque temps. Lundi, quand les classes recommenceront. Quand je serai trop occupé pour y penser.

Mon estomac se retourne violemment quand je considère qu'il pourrait ne pas être là, s'y prenant maladroitement avec ses potions, charcutant ses ingrédients, jetant des regards noirs à Malfoy.

Qui ne sera pas là non plus. Une personne de moins à se soucier.

Les cognements se sont arrêtés, je réalise. Je suspecte qu'ils recommenceront dans quelques heures. Comme une horloge. Je joue avec l'idée de réactiver les protections d'Albus et de les enlever tout aussi rapidement.

Il ne trouverait pas le chemin du retour.

Il ne reviendra pas.

Il doit.

La cheminée fait tout a coup du bruit et je me tends, décroisant mes jambes et me redressant avec attente bien que sans trop d'espoir. Quelque soit l'espoir que j'avais il se dissout le moment où je vois McGonagall sortir et se redresser, me regardant de haut avec reproche.

« Severus. »

« Minerva. »

Sa bouche tressaille alors que ses yeux m'étudient soigneusement. Je renifle puis regarde à travers elle vers la cheminée.

« Comptez vous vous joindre à nous ? » Demande-t-elle, prenant place dans l'autre fauteuil. J'ai l'idée saugrenue de la pousser de là. Mais je ne le fais pas. Il ne s'assoit jamais là de toute façon.

_« C'est aussi confortable que toi. »_

_« C'est mon fauteuil. »_

_« Bien, tu t'assois ici. Je m'assoirai là. »_

_« Insolent. »_

_« Andouille. »_

« Severus ? »

Je dirige mon regard vers elle pour voir ses sourcils se froncer avec ce qui ressemble à de la compassion. Je renifle dédaigneusement puis me souviens qu'elle m'a posé une question. Je ne me rappelle pas ce que la question était.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici pour toujours, » dit elle calmement.

Je lui lance un regard noir. « Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Il m'est permis des week end, non ? Je serai là pour enseigner à mes classes lundi. »

Elle cligne des yeux et ouvre sa bouche stupidement. Je détourne mon regard.

« Nous sommes lundi après-midi. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, » dis-je. Je ne suis certainement pas resté assis ici pendant trois jours. Je n'ai pas complètement perdu l'esprit.

« Les cours ont été annulés, bien sûr. Et demain également. » Elle prend une grande inspiration. « Pour la commémoration, » ajoute-elle.

Commémoration, certes. Qui viendra pleurer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Je frotte mon avant-bras distraitement.

« Vous serez attendu pour y participer, bien entendu. » Sa voix est serrée avec l'effort d'y mettre de l'autorité. « En tant que membre du personnel de Poudlard, » ajoute-elle rapidement.

Je serre les dents, espérant qu'elle s'en aille. « Non. »

« Nous avons tous besoin d'y mettre fin. Vous venez. En tant que professeur de cette école, Directeur de la maison de—

« Et bien je démissionne. Je ne—

« Et son ami, Severus Snape, vous venez ! »

« Je n'étais pas son ami, femme idiote ! » Je hurle. Ma voix surpasse ses ordres et les écrase dans un silence soumis. « J'étais son professeur. Il est mort. Je ne suis rien maintenant. »

Quelque étrange avertissement surgit me pressant de revoir ma dernière affirmation. Mais je ne peux pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai dit. Je décide que ça ne fait rien de toute façon.

Elle se lève. « Je n'accepterai pas votre démission. Je m'attends à vous voir demain à midi dans la Grande Salle. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à venir, mais je vous y incite fortement. Il est temps que l'on laisse ce bourbier derrière nous. » Elle fouille dans ses robes et en sort… des journaux, je réalise. « Je ne crois pas que vous ayez vu ceci. Je le laisse là pour vous. Il y a une lettre en première page dans la Gazette de samedi qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

Je l'ignore. Ou j'essaye. Ce n'est pas facile avec l'incessant babillage qu'elle produit. Elle marche devant moi et lance de la poudre dans les flammes avant de s'y engouffrer. Elle disparaît et je suis une fois de plus laissé à mon isolation. Où j'appartiens.

Je n'ai pas d'utilité pour sa charmante petite fin.

Je toise les journaux qu'elle a laissés sur la table. Haineusement, j'en prends un. Je le déroule pour voir son portrait à onze ans, une main gantée tenant un vif d'or frétillant. Il me sourit comme s'il venait juste de sauver ce putain de monde.

Petit morveux satisfait.

Je laisse tomber le journal au sol et me lève de mon fauteuil. Je vais jusqu'à ma chambre. Dépassant son bureau, je remarque son journal avec une enveloppe dessus. 'Severus' est écrit d'une main soignée.

Je prends une grande inspiration et continue, enjambant le cratère que son sang à fait sur mon sol, me déshabillant en marchant. Je me glisse nu dans le lit, enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller et inhalant profondément pour débarrasser ma gorge de sa terrible douleur écrasante. J'imagine que je peux toujours le sentir—tout soleil et insolence.

Je me retourne et clos mes yeux fermement. Mon corps frissonne à cause des draps froids contre ma peau, à cause de l'absence du poids chaud m'enveloppant, la main tendue au-dessus de mon cœur comme pour le réassurer que je suis vivant.

Je suis vivant.

Il sera bientôt en bas, je me dis à moi-même. Il reviendra plus tard.

**oOoOoOo**

_Au monde Sorcier :_

_Dans quelques heures je vais essayer de faire quelque chose que beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que je ne devrais pas essayer. Vous avez probablement raison. Mais je suis connu pour faire les choses que je ne devrais pas faire. N'importe quel professeur de Poudlard pourrait vous dire ça. Un en particulier pourrait écrire un livre à ce sujet._

_C'est à son sujet que je veux vous parler._

_Il me jetterait probablement un sort s'il savait que je suis en train de faire ça—ou au moins aurait envie de me jeter un sort, bien qu'il ne ferait réellement jamais. Il fut un temps où je ne savais pas ça. Il fut un temps où j'étais certain qu'il me tuerait si on lui en donnait la chance. Mais je ne le connaissais pas alors. Je pense que je peux dire que je le connais maintenant. Mieux que la plupart des gens, au moins._

_Le Professeur Severus Snape est un enseignant petit, désagréable et strict. N'importe qui ayant déjà été dans sa classe pourrait en attester. Il est sans merci quand il s'agit de s'assurer que ses élèves ne se blessent pas, eux ou d'autres, avec n'importe quelle potion ils sont en train de faire. Il ne pardonne pas les erreurs ou l'inattention, et il a probablement réduit le plus brave des Griffondors aux larmes. Il est souvent injuste sur le sujet des points de maison, bien qu'il ne soit pas si mauvais pour noter. Il peut d'habitude mettre de côté son parti pris pour Serpentard au temps des examens._

_C'est le Snape que la plupart des gens connaissent, je pense. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il est. _

_Il m'a sauvé deux fois la vie. La première fois pendant un match de Quidditch quand mon balai était ensorcelé et puis juste après mon seizième anniversaire quand j'ai été empoisonné par Voldemort. Cela ne prend pas en compte la fois où il pensait me sauver de Sirius Black et toutes ces autres fois où il m'a attrapé dehors après le couvre-feu et brisant les règles mises en place pour me protéger._

_Il m'a toujours protégé, même si je l'appréciais ou non. Il dirait que c'était son boulot de faire ainsi. Peut être que ça l'était, mais quand Dumbledore lui a demandé de sacrifier deux ans de sa vie pour me protéger, il aurait pu dire non. Et il ne l'a pas dit. A la place il a voué ses vacances et son temps libre pour me garder sain et sauf. Il a sauvé ma vie plus de fois même qu'il le sait. Il a rendu le peu de vie qui m'était alloué supportable._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera dans les prochaines heures, mais je ne pense pas que je serais là demain. Je ne veux pas mourir en étant la dernière personne qui sache quel homme extraordinaire est Severus Snape. S'il y a un héros dans tout ce désordre, c'est lui._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter._

Je cligne les yeux face à ce qui pourrait très bien être mon panégyrique. Et le sera probablement puisque j'ai désormais l'intention de me suicider.

Borné petit imbécile.

Ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il parte et plonge la tête la première, me laissant dans le silence tourmenteur et le froid ténébreux de mes foutus cachots ; il avait à détruire la réputation que j'avais construit avant même que le morveux soit né. Qu'importe le chagrin que j'ai pu ressentir, il est incinéré par une brûlante rage meurtrière.

Lui jeter un sort ? Non. Je ne voudrais pas lui jeter de sort. Je ne me sentirai pas satisfait avant d'avoir mes doigts enroulés autour de sa petite nuque maigrichonne.

C'est officiel. Harry Potter a ruiné ma vie.

Et maintenant je dois rejoindre des centaines de sorciers et de sorcières pleurnichant pour lui payer mon respect.

J'écrase le journal blasphémateur entre mes mains et le laisse étendu sur le sol près des autres.

La Grande Salle est remplie par des gens le temps que j'arrive. Elle a bien évidemment été agrandie pour accueillir tous les endeuillés. Je fais une pause pendant un instant à la porte, me reprenant avant de faire un pas en avant. Uniquement pour en faire un autre en arrière quand je suis ébloui par un grand flash de lumière blanche. Je cligne furieusement des yeux essayant de voir au travers de l'ombre noire, qui a été sculptée dans ma vision. Je me rends finalement compte d'un appareil photo attaché à un photographe et je cherche ma baguette. Mon bras est immobilisé. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule pour voir McGonagall me lançant un regard d'avertissement.

« Il est là ! »

« Professeur Snape ! »

Des applaudissements tonitruants explosent dans la salle et pendant un instant je ne peux rien faire d'autre que regarder pétrifié quand les gens se mettent debout. Puis je peux sentir mon pouls dans ma tempe et je suis certain que mon visage est rouge de rage. Si ce misérable gamin avait encore survécu je le tuerai moi-même.

McGonagall accroche mon bras et me mène rapidement entre deux des trente tables à peu près alignées dans la salle. Je toise futilement les idiots qui ont l'audace de me sourire entre leurs larmes. J'ai commencé à grogner le temps que nous atteignons la Grande Table, qui a été allongée pour accueillir plusieurs sorciers et sorcières que je ne reconnais pas. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir que même Black applaudit. Je grogne vers lui. Il grimace en retour mais n'arrête pas sa gestuelle ridicule.

Je m'assois et soumets mon expression à une des plus dégoûtée que je peux maîtriser. Mon regard ratissant la foule, je souhaite silencieusement la lèpre à chacun d'entre eux. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une photographie gigantesque de lui accrochée au fond de la salle. Il est habillé de robes vert bouteille et son visage est plongé dans une expression concentrée et vaguement peinée. Il danse avec une Parvati Patil clairement ennuyée.

Je renifle avec dédain, me demandant comment il pourrait réagir à la vue d'un de ses moments les plus douloureux affiché aux regards du monde. Le garçon est mort et nous le remercions avec humiliation. C'est de la gratitude.

Je repars pour le haïr silencieusement quand l'attention est appelée pour le Ministre des Imbéciles ou quelque soit son nom. Il me vient à l'esprit que cela pourrait être un bénéfice de lire à nouveau la Gazette. Une fois par semaine à peu près. Juste pour apprendre le nom des politiciens que je méprise.

Il se tient derrière une chaire au centre de la table et éclaircit sa gorge avant de diriger sa baguette pour un charme d'amplification. Je m'empêche avec succès de m'affaler sur ma chaise insolemment quand il commence ce qui promet d'être un discours très long et criblé d'emphase.

« Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer la vie d'un jeune homme… »

Je grogne bruyamment. Foutaises. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer sa mort. Je referme mes lèvres quand le pied de McGonagall heurte mon tibia.

« A la surface, Harry Potter était un garçon ordinaire. Un garçon qui jouait au Quidditch et aux cartes explosives. Un garçon qui pouvait être vu chaque jour révisant ses cours ou se reposant avec ses amis autour d'un jeu d'échec sorcier. Un garçon qui était étrangement gauche auprès des jeunes et jolies filles… »

Il sourit et hoche la tête vers la photo au fond de la salle et je dois couvrir ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire des commentaires. Un rire bouillonne du fond de ma gorge et je tousse pour l'éclaircir. Une main s'abat sur mon épaule. J'essaye de l'enlever en haussant l'épaule, mais McGonagall raffermit sa prise. Je soupire maussadement et fait glisser mes yeux le long de la table pour voir Lupin, ses doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez et sa tête penchée. Au premier coup d'œil on aurait pu croire qu'il tentait de regagner un contrôle sur ses émotions, mais je peux voir le coin de sa bouche tressaillir dans un sourire contenu. Je m'incline en arrière sur ma chaise, satisfait qu'au moins une autre personne sait à quel point le discours de l'homme est ridicule. Et puis il me vient à l'esprit d'être irrité que cette autre _personne_ soit lui.

« … Harry Potter ne fut jamais ordinaire. Il était un garçon dont le nom était devenu légendaire avant même qu'il dise son premier mot. Un dont le nom ne sera pas de sitôt oublié… »

La foule applaudit à l'affirmation et c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Les politiciens sont souvent aimés pour établir l'évidence. Je remue nerveusement sur ma chaise.

Il haïrait cela. Il plisserait ses lèvres et son nez et regarderait dans un silencieux entêtement.

_« Qu'est ce qui arrive à un enterrement ? »_

_« Ils enterrent le mort. »_

_« Je sais ça. »_

_« Un idiot se lève et fait de toi la personne la plus formidable qui ait jamais vécue. Pendant que tous les autres pleurnichent et hochent la tête en agrément. »_

_« Et bien, je suis la personne la plus formidable qui ait jamais vécue. »_

_« Oh arrête de ricaner comme un idiot. Tu ferais mieux d'être prêt avant que ton parrain arrive. Je ne veux pas qu'il rôde par ici plus que nécessaire. »_

La main de McGonagall sur mon bras me sort de ma méditation. J'arrache mon bras de sa main et serre les dents, essayant de me concentrer sur n'importe quoi d'autre que les paroles niaises que cet homme produit et les pensées inutiles dans ma propre tête.

« Le garçon est né pour être un héros, ses professeurs me l'ont dit. Il se mettait constamment en danger pour sauver les autres du préjudice. La Directrice McGonagall dit que sa bravoure surpassait souvent sa raison. Peut être que Harry lui-même l'a mieux dit dans sa lettre à cœur-ouvert dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il était connu pour faire des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Seize ans plus tôt, Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû vivre. Cela dépassa notre entendement à cette époque qu'un jeune homme puisse défier les règles qui gouverner notre monde et survivre à un sort qui tua tragiquement ses parents et bien d'autres. Je frissonne maintenant à la pensée de ce que notre monde aurait pu devenir si Harry Potter avait fait ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire… »

Plus de reniflements et d'acquiescements, des applaudissements un peu partout. J'aimerais applaudir l'homme pour avoir juste dit à une salle pleine d'adolescents que la défiance est une qualité admirable. Je frémis intérieurement à la pensée de ce à quoi la liste des retenues de l'année prochaine ressemblera. De toutes les choses que le gamin _était_, il n'était sûrement pas un foutu model. Coucher avec son professeur et se faire tuer ne sont pas des actes admirables.

« Je regrette de n'avoir jamais eu la chance de rencontrer ce garçon remarquable. Un garçon courageux qui, connaissant les conséquences de son succès, s'est éteint vendredi soir, seize ans après sa miraculeuse survie, et a sauvé notre monde une fois de plus. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais je pense que chacun d'entre nous aujourd'hui saura remercier le ciel qu'il l'ait fait. »

Peut être pas tout le monde.

Opportunément, chacun d'entre eux a une fois de plus oublié que le gamin n'a pas seulement risqué sa vie, mais le monde entier. Au nom de son propre intérêt. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé. Mais qui suis-je pour les priver de leur attitude délusoire ?

Je lève mon verre avec le reste d'entre eux et bois à l'habilité infaillible du gosse à ignorer la conséquence de ses actions.

« Vous venez à la Cérémonie de Remerciement, » me siffle McGonagall. Je lui jette un regard noir alors qu'elle se lève puis me tape sur l'épaule avec insistance, me signalant sans subtilité que je devrais la suivre elle et le reste de la Grande Table vers les portes. Le reste de la foule se sépare ainsi nous pouvons passer entre. Le bruit incessant d'appareil photo remplit l'air. Je me retrouve accosté par une jeune sorcière en robe violette.

« Mr Snape, voulez vous commenter—

« Non, dégagez, » je grogne puis je suis traîné loin de n'importe quelle satisfaction que j'aurais pu tirer de l'expression de la jeune femme.

« Voudriez vous s'il vous plaît arrêter de me secouer ? » Je grogne à voix basse.

« Et voudriez vous gentiment vous comporter comme quelqu'un de votre âge ? » Murmure-t-elle en retour. « Essayez de vous rappeler que ces gens ne sont pas là pour vous tourmenter, Severus Snape. C'est au sujet d'Harry. »

Elle a tort, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas à son sujet. C'est au sujet d'une certaine nouvelle icône que le monde Sorcier peut célébrer et lui construire un piédestal. Pas qu'il n'est jamais était cela. Mais ce n'est pas à son sujet et je défis quiconque de prouver le contraire. Ces adorateurs d'idole ne le connaissaient pas. Ils se fichaient de sa vie. Ils sont concernés sur le fait qu'il a vécu autrefois et assez longtemps pour les sauver.

Pas même leur gratitude n'est sincère. Bien qu'ils puissent essayer, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait imaginer ce que leur vie aurait pu être s'il avait échoué. Ils se sentent reconnaissant que quelqu'un est tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leurs cœurs sont remplis d'empathie inexacte pour _ce pauvre garçon_. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne voudraient le reprendre. Ils sont contents qu'il soit mort.

Je m'arrête de marcher quand nous entrons dans la cours Est où son arbre a été planté et tremble maintenant sous la pluie froide. Et loin en dessous de l'arbre son corps est étendu froid et recourbé. Nu contre la terre qui l'appellera.

Je reproche ma soudaine difficulté à respirer à la longue marche depuis la Grande Salle et le froid de l'air. J'écoute placidement les pas maussades de la foule venant remercier le gosse pour être mort.

« Severus ? »

« Bordel, Minerva. Laissez moi tranquille, » je parviens à dire au travers de ma gorge compressée. Elle ressemble à quelqu'un qui pourrait arguer pendant un instant. Mais elle acquiesce seulement et se dirige vers le centre.

Je m'affale contre une colonne en pierre, hors du chemin du flot des endeuillés reconnaissants, et croise mes bras pour me défendre contre le froid de l'air et de l'indignation sévère des vents qui viennent les punir tous pour leur hypocrisie.

_« J'ai aimé les arbres. C'était chouette. L'idée, je veux dire. »_

_« Assez. Plus grand était le sorcier, plus gros est l'arbre. Charmante idée. »_

_« Andouille. C'est mieux que ce que les Moldus font. Ils mettent ton nom sur une dalle de ciment et ils te rangent dans une sorte de petit alignement de gens morts, je préfère avoir un arbre. »_

_« Et je suis certain que ton arbre sera plus grand que tous les autres arbres. »_

_« Arrête. Je suis sérieux. »_

_« Moi aussi. »_

_« Bien que, ça n'est pas très juste, hein ? Je veux dire, si les gens ne savent pas toutes les grandes choses que tu as faites… »_

_« Et bien il n'y aura personne pour s'en faire et ça n'aura pas d'importance de toute façon. Après la mort tu ne seras pas jugé à la grandeur de ton arbre. »_

Je suis surpris par une main sur mon épaule. Je lance ma tête sur le côté pour voir Lupin. Derrière son épaule, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un haut-le-coeur à tout moment, se tient Black. Il ne me regarde pas. Il fixe la foule à la place. Une faible douleur de pitié s'ajoute au chœur de toutes les autres peines qui me remplissent. Au moins quelqu'un dans cette foule pleurera sincèrement le gamin mort.

Mais cela ne sera pas moi.

« Est-ce que tu viens ? » demande Lupin d'une voix rêche.

« Va te faire foutre, » je réponds ne parvenant même pas à avoir une trace d'amertume contre lui. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne rien dire du tout et garder mon énergie. Il tapote mon épaule et ils rejoignent les cercles se formant autour de l'arbre, autour de son corps enterré profondément dans le sol froid et mouillé.

Je les déteste tous tandis que je les regarde tenir leurs mains. L'air devient épais par leur déception. L'arbre craque bruyamment comme s'il les maudissait tandis qu'il se gonfle et devient plus grand, nourrit par les mensonges dont ils se sont convaincus être vrais. Je hais même ceux qui l'aime pour avoir rejoint la farce que les autres ont fait de sa vie.

Et dans tout le vaste monde Sorcier une forêt d'Arbres Bénis est en train de pousser pour rendre la dernière défiance du gosse évidente. Des gens qui ne l'ont jamais vu le remercient pour avoir fait quelque chose dont il n'avait aucun autre choix sinon de le faire.

Je les hais tous.

Je me détache de la colonne et marche avec détermination jusqu'à mes cachots. Jusqu'au seul monde qui regrette vraiment sa perte.

**oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, le monde recommence. Et le temps se réamorce, chaque seconde l'engonçant plus fermement dans le passé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit une simple tâche dans la conscience de l'histoire. Un autre sujet avec lequel Binns devra se débrouiller pour bercer les générations futures jusqu'au sommeil.

Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerai. Le travail comme d'habitude. Je dois admettre que la perspective de continuer la farce de donner de l'importance à ma vie au jour le jour n'a jamais été aussi encombrante. Ironiquement, je ne l'ai jamais eu plus facile. Je n'ai qu'à répondre de moi-même maintenant. Mes dettes ont été payées, mes devoirs accomplis, mes ennemis défaits.

Sauf un.

Lucius Malfoy s'en sort indemne une fois de plus. Le Serpentard inhérent en moi est impressionné par son retour de veste. Plus que l'argent, ce sont les secrets que l'on garde qui lui ont donné du pouvoir et l'achat de son immunité. La liberté de Lucius est un rappel brutal qu'il n'y a aucune justice en ce monde. Et qu'il n'y en aura jamais.

Le Bien a triomphé sur le Mal et chacun ont péri sur la balance. Ceux d'entre nous qui s'inscrivent dans aucune catégorie attendent le moment de la prochaine bataille, quand nous serons forcés de choisir notre camps de nouveau et de nous battre pour une cause dont nous serons trop fatigués pour y accorder de l'importance. Un bouc-émissaire éclatant émergera pour tous nous sauver d'une ombre qui ne sera jamais vraiment conquise.

J'ai mal avec l'envie de dormir pendant tout cela. S'il y a une chose sur laquelle on peut compter c'est que l'histoire se répètera. Encore et encore jusqu'à l'infini. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort. Il dort. Et le gamin héros renaîtra de nouveau pour le combattre quand il se réveillera.

Et je me fiche de tout cela. Ce qui me concerne c'est qu'_il_ ne reviendra pas. Pas le héros. Le garçon. Le jeune homme qui pourrait être assis à mes pieds avec sa tête sur mes genoux, content d'être silencieusement caressé, se raccrochant à cette maigre écharde de paix comme si c'était la seule chose qui empêchait l'univers en entier de s'écraser sur lui.

Et ça l'était.

Mon doigt effleure l'encre qui forme mon nom sur l'enveloppe. Le journal, la preuve de son existence, est posé sur mes genoux, m'interdisant d'en lire son contenu sans la bonne clé. Je ne suis pas certain que j'ai la force de le lire de toute façon, excepté que je le lui dois pour quelque raison incompréhensible.

Je suppose qu'il mérite que l'on se souvienne de lui pour l'imbécile sentimental et sacchariné qu'il était et pas pour son accomplissement dramatique. Et comme je suis la seule personne à être autorisée à connaître ce que je suspecte être les songes d'un adolescent hormonal amoureux, je suis le seul sorcier qualifié pour être son confident.

Je prends une gorgée de scotch de mon verre et fait une pause pour me rappeler le goût de la chose sur son souffle. S'il avait vécu, il serait peut être devenu alcoolique.

Je brise le sceau de l'enveloppe et en sort la lettre, la dépliant. Un autre morceau de papier tombe sur mes genoux. Je le laisse là et je lis.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je suppose que maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Je dirais que je suis désolé, mais tu me dirais juste de ne pas l'être. Et je ne crois pas qu'être désolé compte vraiment désormais de toute façon. Je ne peux pas le reprendre._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il devrait y avoir plus dans cette lettre, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne pense pas que je serais jamais capable de dire assez et je ne pense pas que mon vocabulaire est assez grand pour expliquer toutes ce que je veux que tu saches. C'est pour ça que je te laisse mon journal. Je ne m'attends à ce que tu le lises en entier. La plupart c'est stupide. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses là dedans que j'ai voulu te dire et ne pouvais pas pour une raison ou une autre._

_De beaucoup de façons c'était le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu. Je ne savais pas ça quand tu me l'as donné et je ne t'ai jamais remercié comme il faut pour ça. Même si la plupart des choses là dedans ne sont que des idioties barbantes, c'est moi. C'est la preuve que j'ai existé. Est-ce que ça a du sens ? Probablement pas. Peu importe, touche juste la côte avec ta baguette et dis 'Cher Severus'._

_(Ne ris pas. Je ne savais pas quoi d'autre utiliser.)_

_Quand j'ai planifié tout ça dans ma tête, j'ai pensé que je pourrais être intelligent et finir par citer un des poèmes du livre que Hermione m'a offert. C'est le seul qui a du sens quand je le lis et il semble dire tout ce que je ressens beaucoup mieux que je le pourrais. Mais chaque chose formait un ensemble et je ne pouvais pas me décider où le couper._

_Alors à la place je te dis juste que je t'aime et j'espère que tu comprendras ce que ça veut dire. La chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite était de te quitter. Et bien plus que ma peur de tout merder aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que tu regrettes tout. Me connaître. M'aimer. Parce que la plus grande chose que j'ai jamais faite c'est de t'aimer._

_Arrête de grogner. C'est vrai._

_Ça fait que ma vie entière semble un peu moins inutile. Est-ce que ça a du sens ?_

_Je vais finir tout ça avant de commencer à sonner comme un total imbécile. Alors au revoir et merci._

_Je t'aime pour toujours,_

_Harry._

_P.S : Peux tu t'assurer que Sirius ait ma malle ? Et pourrais tu aller à la volière pour voir Hedwige de temps en temps ? Je crois qu'elle se sent seule. J'aimerai que tu la gardes si tu veux._

Je suis forcé de m'arrêter de lire plusieurs fois pour prendre une gorgée de scotch salutaire et dégageant ma poitrine. Stupide gamin. La plus grande chose qu'il ait jamais faite était de m'aimer. Et comment il me récompense ? Avec la clé de ses angoisses adolescentes et une chouette ennuyeuse.

Santé.

Je continue à fixer la lettre longtemps après avoir fini de la lire. Je remarque qu'il y a des endroits où l'encre est plus forte et le parchemin est creusé. Des larmes, sûrement. Il semble avoir une réserve sans fin. Une surproduction de larmes déversées, je pourrais dire, car elles semblent être arrivée à des moments étranges. Non voulues et incontrôlables. Il aurait simplement commencé à déborder. Finalement cela devient une de ces bavures physiques que nous prétendons tous ne pas remarquer. Comme les mains transpirantes.

Je fais courir mon doigt sur l'un des endroits, fronçant un sourcil quand l'encre s'étale sur la feuille. Je lance un regard accusateur au scotch sur ma table basse qui reste là en toute innocence. J'imagine que j'ai dû en faire tomber un peu quand j'ai pris une gorgée. J'efface toutes les preuves potentielles du contraire de mon visage avec ma manche.

Me renfrognant maintenant, et en colère, je finis ce qui reste de mon verre et remets la lettre dans son enveloppe et la place sur la table basse près de moi. Je fixe le journal avec mortification. J'évite la chose en faveur de l'autre morceau de papier qui semble être une page arrachée d'un livre. Il me vient à l'esprit ce que cela doit être et je regarde entre ça et le journal avec le même dédain.

Il y a tellement d'émotions à déverser qu'un homme peut absorber en une seule fois, je décide. J'aurais le reste de ma vie pour visiter ses mémoires et lire ses pensées. Pour jouer le rôle d'une pensine personnelle à un gamin mort. J'opte pour lire les mots plus concis d'un joueur neutre. Des mots qui ne porteront pas avec eux le souvenir de sa voix. Et puis je me retirerai et me préparerai pour demain quand j'aurai à recevoir un monde peuplé de morveux détestables sans cicatrices et légendes et âmes torturées pour les distinguer.

Je place le journal sur la table à côté de la lettre et déplie la page. Je renifle quand le mot 'poème' retire tout espoir que le gosse ait eu un goût pour l'art littéraire. En ayant un long soupir, je lis.

_Severus c'est le poème dont je t'ai parlé dans ma lettre. Je sais que c'est sentimental, mais c'est tout ce que je veux dire quand je dis que je t'aime. Harry._

'_When I am feeling depressed and anxious sullen_

_All you have to dois take off your clothes_

_And all is wiped away revealing life's tenderness_

_That we are flesh and breathe and are near us_

_As you are really as you are I become as I_

_Really am alive an d knowing vaguely what is_

_And what is important to me above the intrusions_

_Of incident and accidental relationships_

_Which have nothing to do with my life_

_When I am in your presence I feel life is strong_

_And will defeat all its ennemies and all of mine_

_And all of yours and yours in you and mine in me_

_Sick logic and feeble reasonning are cured_

_By the perfect symmetry of your arms and legs_

_Spread out making an eternal circle together_

_Creating a golden pillar beside the Atlantic_

_The faint line of hair dividing your torso_

_Gives my mind rest and emotions their release_

_Into the infinite air where since once we are_

_Together we always will be in this life come what may.' **(1)**_

**oOoOoOo**

« Est-ce que tu allais dire au revoir ? »

Je m'arrête rigide à la porte menant à mon échappatoire et me retourne pour voir Lupin, pour une fois sans son chien d'arrêt. J'ai perdu l'énergie requise pour combattre son insistance à des relations cordiales. Au moins Black a la décence d'être réticent à engager n'importe quelle conversation civile avec moi. Je commence à soupçonner que Lupin les recherche.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais si tu insistes. Au revoir. » J'acquiesce brusquement et me tourne de nouveau vers la porte.

« Severus. »

J'inspire calmement et laisse aller doucement avant de me retourner vers lui. « Lupin, j'ai attendu trois ans pour ces vacances et je préfèrerais les commencer le plus vite possible. »

« Tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ? »

Je fronce les sourcils et tente futilement de lire ce qui se cache derrière cette expression non descriptible. Est-ce que je reviendrais ? Bien sûr, que je reviens. Je suis un glouton pour les punitions, après tout, et ne saurais-je guère quoi faire avec moi-même si je ne perdais pas mon temps en essayant d'enseigner l'appréciation d'un art perdu, ou me soumettre au caractère inquiétant de la Directrice, ou travailler sans relâche au dessus d'un chaudron dans l'intérêt de garder une bête dangereuse passive. Oh…

Bien sûr.

« Pas d'inquiétude, Lupin. Il y a assez de Tue-Loup pour toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Comme je l'ai dit, tu as juste besoin d'ajouter des racines de limaces et le faire bouillir jusqu'à ce que la fumée perde son vert… »

Je me suspends quand je le vois sourire. Je rétrécis mes yeux. « J'ai laissé les instructions à Poppy, » je grogne et tente de m'échapper une fois de plus. Seulement pour être stoppé de nouveau. Je perds patience. « As-tu personnellement la charge de m'ennuyer sans cesse ? »

Son sourire devient un rictus et il y a quelque chose de suspicieux sur la façon dont il détourne le regard vers le sol. Je suis intrigué pendant un instant puis une horrible pensée me vient.

« Passes de bonnes vacances, » dit il et se retourne pour s'en aller.

« Lupin, tu n'es pas gay, n'est ce pas ? »

Il se retourne d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Il postillonne pendant un instant et je suis certain que je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son flegme auparavant comme ça. Cela me plairait si je n'étais pas terrifié par ce que pourrait être sa réponse. Je le regarde regagner sa capacité à parler.

« Quoi ? Non—pas en particulier. Pourquoi ? »

J'exhale un long soupir. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est de parer à un loup-garou excité. J'ai déjà assez eu mon lot de personnages tragiques. Je secoue la tête. « Rien du tout. Je te verrai en septembre, » dis-je et marche vers la porte. La foutue chouette ne cesse de hululer joyeusement tandis que je la mène au soleil.

Ce sera la première fois que je verrai le manoir depuis la deuxième venue de Voldemort. Ce sera également le premier été où j'y resterai seul depuis bien des années, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir. Mais je me suis accoutumé à être seul durant ces derniers mois sans lui. Et parant les attaques occasionnelles de stupidité pleurnicheuse, je remarque même difficilement son absence.

_Menteur._

Je pourrais bien la remarquer. Je pense à lui. C'est difficile de ne pas le faire sans son fan club toujours gémissant à l'école, et ce foutu trou dans mon sol qui me tuera sûrement une de ces nuits quand je parviens à me hisser hors de ce fauteuil pour aller au lit. Et il y a ce foutu oiseau. Le nouvel orphelin dont je suis obligé de m'occuper.

_Il te manque._

Il me manque. La pensée ridicule est de rester là-dessus, on ne peut rien y faire. Il était une part de mon existence journalière pendant trop longtemps pour être facilement oublié. Il était mon habitude. Il était ma routine.

_Tu l'aimais._

Je l'aime.

Bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est mon boulot.

Ça fait que sa vie semble un peu moins inutile.

**oOoOoOo**

Fin

**oOoOoOo**

**(1):** M'étant rendu compte après moult tentatives que je suis totalement insensible à la beauté poétique, j'ai préféré laisser le poème en anglais, tel qu'il était, plutôt que de le massacrer avec mes sabots. Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction 'officielle' mais si ça vous intéresse, ce poème est de Franck O'Hara et s'intitule 'When I am feeling depressed'. Si vous avez l'esprit batailleur et que vous voulez proposer une traduction, je l'inclurai ici avec plaisir et reconnaissance.

_Voilà, c'est la fin… j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous vous remettrez vite. _

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des messages. J'espère vous avoir tous répondu correctement._

_Si vous voulez des nouvelles d'autres traductions que je pourrais faire, jetez un coup d'œil de temps en temps à mon profil, je vous indiquerai ce qu'il en est (il se peut que je fasse une petite pause, mon jardin ressemble à s'y méprendre à une forêt équatoriale)._


End file.
